Bloodlines
by jPenfoldg
Summary: An alternative look at the Cassadine family and its new member.
1. Bloodlines

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff I don't own. Other stuff you don't recognize, I guess I do own. By the way, special thanks to Niklovr and Pamazon for the inspiration.

Bloodlines

Part One

  
  


"What are you doing out on Spook Island?" 

The voice came, seemingly, out of the darkness. The two bodyguards sprang into action. The taller man shielded their assignment with his body while the smaller, more muscular man moved forward, brandishing a gun that seemed to have appeared from thin air. Luke Spencer strolled out of the dark alley into the light of the warehouse beacon. Tall and slim, with a disappearing hairline, he seemed to radiate nonchalance. He ignored the two bodyguards and addressed the young man in their charge. "And why do you have these two goons?" 

At a gesture from the young man, the two guards reluctantly allowed Luke's approach. "Spoon Island is my home. And Anton and Arman are for my protection."

"Your home is with your family."

"That's what I have with Papa and Nikolas and Alexis."

Luke took a step forward and was stopped by the barrel of a gun thrust into his chest. It was as close as the two men would allow, in spite of the boy's gesture. "Listen to me good, boy. You aren't his son."

Drawing himself up, the young man countered, "Yes, I _am_ Stefan's son." And though his body language screamed the outrage he was feeling, his face was emotionless.

"Don't delude yourself. Count Dracula doesn't love you. You are just another Cassadine possession, bought with someone else's blood."

"First of all, you don't know anything about my relationship with my father. And second, I already know why he first took me in. He told me everything a few years ago . . . Close your mouth, Mr. Spencer, before you choke."

"Cassadine is playing mind games with you."

"And you aren't?" The weariness in the young man's voice took Luke by surprise. "You tell me to walk away from Stefan, that I am only some possession to him. How noble of you. Especially since you only see me as a weapon for your battle with Stefan," he said, staring at Luke with contempt. "Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be used by you to hurt the man I consider my father." And he turned and walked away.

"Deny it all you want, boy," Luke insisted, "but you have a _real_ family waiting for you."

Without breaking stride or looking back, the young man replied with finality, "I don't care. They mean nothing to me."

  
  


*******************

  
  


"Did you think that you would turn Andresj' against me?" Stefan asked out of the shadows.

Without looking around, Luke struck a match and lit his ever-present cigar. "One day the boy is gonna see the truth. You know, once you give them the truth, there is no going back."

"Oh, I totally agree. You should hear some of the truths I told him about you - murderer, thief, rapist . . . He was understandably disgusted. But I imagine you already know what it is to have a young man turn his back on you after having discovered the truth." Emerging from the shadows, Stefan watched Luke carefully to see if his last barb had struck home.

To the casual observer, the exchange would have not seemed anything special. Both men were still, and seemingly detached from emotion. Yet, one stared with an interest bordering on fixation, while the other fought to maintain the mask of indifference he wore. Memories of Lucky raced through Luke's mind just as Stefan had intended them - memories of his life, memories of his death. The pain was like a blow to Luke's ribs, leaving him barely able to breathe.

"You are just too clever for me, _Stiffen_," Luke uttered through teeth clenched on his cigar. "But we will see who has the last laugh when the boy wakes up from that spell you have him under."

"Spencer, I have full confidence in _my_ son." Armed with the knowledge of his enemy's wound, Stefan allowed a small smile to form at the corners of his mouth. "All the surprise visits in the world will not shake the bond Andresj' and I have formed." And with that, he stepped into the shadows and departed.

  
  


*********************

  
  


Sixteen-year-old Andresj' Cassadine stood in the doorway of the study. The younger son of Stefan Cassadine, he was - in many ways - like his older brother Nikolas. Dark hair and eyes accentuated a face many considered so handsome as to be beautiful, while his patrician features reinforced the seeming arrogance that exuded from men bearing the Cassadine name. 

"Father, may I speak to you?"

Stefan ceased writing and turned expectantly toward the young man. "Of course, my son," and waved him into the room. "Trouble with your studies?"

Andresj' walked hesitantly to the chair opposite Stefan's desk and sat. "No. Luke Spencer approached me today."

"Where were your guards?"

"Do not fault Arman and Anton, Father." The young man leaned forward, hastily defending the two bodyguards from his father's disapproval. "They were prepared to repel Mr. Spencer. _I_ allowed him to approach me."

"What were your reasons?" Stefan's voice was curiously mild. 

Andresj' had prepared himself for his father's anger at his disregard for safety. When none seemed forthcoming, he relaxed and explained his actions. "I remembered what you told me about Mr. Spencer; that he would continue to approach me and try to drive a wedge between us." He paused and waited for a comment that did not come. " I thought that if I allowed him to speak his peace, he might realize that I would never turn against you."

"And did he realize it?"

"No," Andresj' sat back in the chair. "I don't think he even listened to what I was trying to say."

"Luke Spencer tunes out those things he does not wish to hear."

Guilty for having disregarded Stefan's instructions about Luke Spencer, Andresj' offered an apology. "You were right about him, Papa."

Stroking his goatee, Stefan silently considered the young man seated before him. "I trust that you will now accept my instructions to you where Luke Spencer is concerned?"

"Yes, Papa," he hesitated. "Are you angry with me? I didn't mean to make -"

"No, Andresj'," Stefan interrupted, "I am not angry with you. But from now on you mustn't dismiss your bodyguards or interfere in the doing of their jobs. They were handpicked by me to protect you."

"I promise, Papa. And I am sorry to worry you so." Andresj' rose to depart, reassured that his relationship with his father was secure.

"It is a father's job," Stefan half-jokingly replied as his younger son left the room.

Andresj' came back into the study at Stefan's words. "It is funny you should say that, Papa. Mr. Spencer kept talking about my 'true father'. And I knew what he meant. But every time he said the words, my heart and my mind pictured you." With a wry smile, he said "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, my son."

Bloodlines

Part Two

Alexis Davis sat reading the Wall Street Journal and sipping a glass of now-warm orange juice. The light from the newly risen sun flooded the study with warmth and brightness. It was one of her favorite rooms in the mansion for many reasons, not the least being that it reminded her of the man to whom it belonged. Even now she could hear his approach, and turned to greet him. "Good morning, Stefan. How was your ride?"

"Very pleasurable." He poured himself a glass of juice and took a seat across the table from Alexis. "Andresj', Nikolas and I rode to the far side of the island. Had you told me you were coming this early, we would have waited for you."

"Perhaps next time. I do wish that I had seen the three of you riding across the island. Some of my favorite moments come when you and your sons are together." She smiled. "It gives me hope that the Cassadines can truly be a family."

Stefan did not immediately respond to his sister's light-hearted teasing.

"Stefan?"

"I know that I am a very fortunate man, Alexis. You, Nikolas, and Andresj' are the joys of my life. I will not let _anyone_ destroy that." 

The last statement was said with a vehemence that worried Alexis. She leaned forward and asked, "What has happened?"

"_Luke Spencer_, and his campaign to 'rescue' Andresj' from me." Stefan spoke his lifelong enemy's name with a distaste that would have been humorous under different circumstances.

"What did he do?"

"He approached Andresj' and began his campaign of blood-bonds and family loyalty."

"What was 'Dre's reaction?" Alexis asked, her unconscious use of Andresj' childhood nickname indicating her concern. 

"He was unmoved by Spencer's diatribes against me."

"Stefan, Andresj' loves you. And I know he considers you as much his father as Nikolas'."

Any response to Alexis' comment was forestalled by the very obvious sound of someone pounding up the stairs. The conversation ceased as they both awaited the arrival of the owner of such enthusiasm.

"Alexis! Good morning!" Andresj' bounded into the study, a smile of genuine delight gracing his handsome features. "Windors told me that you had come." 

"Good morning, Andresj'." Alexis extended her arms toward him. "What - no hug?"

He signaled his refusal with a shake of his head. "I smell like Shakur." [Note. Andresj's horse, a gift from Stefan.]

"Then perhaps you should go and shower," Stefan remarked pointedly.

"Of course, Papa." Andresj' turned back toward Alexis. "Will you be here awhile?"

"Yes, most of the day. I thought I would join you for breakfast."  


"Good. I have something for you. I won't be long." 

*********************

"You speak of Andresj's love for me," said Stefan with a quiet smile, "but it is equally apparent that he loves you greatly."

"I know. He is something special. You have done a wonderful job with him, Stefan."

Alexis' compliment did not have the desired effect. Instead, Stefan rose from the table abruptly, as if he had been insulted. "I am not proud of the circumstances which drove me to make Andresj' a part of my life," he stated. "But I do not regret one moment of his time with us. Nor do I regret making him my son."

"And he _is_ your son in every way, Stefan." As if seeking to reassure her unshakeable brother, Alexis began to qualify her statement. "Andresj' is like a carbon copy of you. He loves his family, he's deliberate in his thoughts and actions, and I believe he outdoes even you when it comes to being the strong-but-silent type."

"Am I to take any credit for this remarkable young man who calls me 'Father'?"

"Please, Stefan!" Alexis said in disbelief. "You have reared not one, but two exceptional sons. And you have done it as a single father. Where is all this doubt coming from?"

"Amazing, I know, Alexis." Stefan turned and moved toward the large window of his study. He stood there with his arms crossed, seeing something visible to only himself. "For some years I prepared myself for the day when Andresj' would be confronted by the truth. I wondered if his faith in me would be shaken. Now that day has come in the form of Luke Spencer . . . And quite the contrary has occurred. Andresj' is firm in his resolve and unshaken by Spencer's tactics."

"So why are you so pensive?"

Turning to face Alexis, Stefan replied simply "Perhaps I wonder if I deserve such riches." 

Further conversation was interrupted by the quiet approach of the Cassadines' longtime housekeeper and cook. "Yes, Mrs. Landsbury?" Stefan inquired.

"Shall I serve now, Mr. Cassadine?"

"In ten minutes, Mrs. Landsbury. Thank you."

"Very well, sir."

*********************

As they walked down the stairs to the dining area, Alexis sensed that Stefan's pensive mood had been broken by Mrs. Landsbury's interruption. And though she felt privileged to be given access to a side of Stefan he kept hidden, she was also grateful to see him back in full Cassadine mode. "What are we going to do about Luke, Stefan?"

"I have alerted the guards to be aware of Spencer's interest in Andresj'."

"What can _I_ do to help?"  


"Review all our paperwork concerning Andresj's adoption. I do not want any surprises. If Luke attempts to locate any biological relatives of Andresj', I want our legal position to be ironclad."

"Of course, Stefan," Alexis said, as she placed her briefcase on the table and withdrew a pen and legal pad. "But the adoption was completely legal. Everything was done by the book. We went over the paperwork countless times, not to mention the number of times your legal staff checked it."

"I know, Alexis. But I will not take anything for granted."

"Stefan, 'Dre is a month away from his seventeenth birthday. At this point, he is the only one who could undo the adoption. And I don't ever see that happening." 

*********************

"Are you two discussing business?" Andresj' stuck his head into the room. "Should I come back later?"

"No. Alexis and I were waiting for you." Stefan indicated the steaming, covered dishes on the table.

"Yes," Alexis agreed, "Mrs. Landsbury refused to serve your father and me until you came downstairs. Oh, don't shake your head," she teasingly scolded her nephew. "I have seen the way you have her wrapped around your little finger."

Andresj' laughed. "Papa is the only one so favored by Mrs. Landsbury. Last week she baked his favorite dessert and would not allow Nikolas or me to taste until Papa got home."

"It was a very prudent move on her part," stated Stefan. "After my initial portion, I do believe you and Nikolas ate the rest."

"Where is Nikolas?" Alexis asked.

"He's gone to visit his little sister, and his mother." Andresj' began filling his plate. "Did Papa tell you that I spoke to Luke Spencer the other day?"

"Yes, he did," Alexis answered. "What did you think?"

"About Mr. Spencer? I don't know." He shrugged. "My first thought was really silly."

Curious, Alexis asked, "What was it?"

Running a hand over his hair, Andresj' replied, "I was glad that I didn't have a hairline like his." Alexis began to choke with amusement. 

"I told you it was silly," Andresj' said apologetically to his father, who was struggling to maintain a straight face.

When she was finally able to speak again, Alexis continued, "And your next thought?"

"That's when it gets confusing." Andresj' put down his fork. "I kept listening to Mr. Spencer talk about my real family and how I should feel about them. But nothing he said meant anything to me." He addressed Stefan directly, "Does that make me a terrible person?"

"Of course not, son," Stefan was quick to answer. "The circumstances of our birth don't dictate our feelings. My brother Stavros was as close to our mother as I am distant."

Alexis hastened to voice her agreement. "Your papa is right, 'Dre. I think that you are perfectly normal in your reaction. People aren't born with some automatic affinity for their biological relatives. Families are formed through years of love and togetherness."

"Like ours?" 

"Well," Alexis joked, "there are some people who would disagree that we fit the criteria, but I think that we do pretty well."

"Me, too . . . Here." Andresj' reached under the table and removed a festively wrapped box from a bag near his feet. Balloons and confetti adorned the paper that hid the box's contents. He placed it before Alexis and said, "It's a birthday gift. I know that it is a little early."

Reaching for the gift, Alexis smiled and said, "Don't you have it backward? We're supposed to give gifts to _you_ on your birthday."

"Oh, I am counting on that, don't worry! But this is just to say 'thank you' for my life up until now." When she made no move to open the box, Andresj' instructed somewhat impatiently, "Well, open it!"

Slowly Alexis removed the festive paper and opened the box within. There, nestled in tissue paper, was a photograph encased in a shiny gold frame. "It is beautiful, Andresj'. Thank you." She read the inscription aloud, "To my Aunt Alexis, with all my love. 'Dre." Angling the photograph so Stefan could see, she added, "And you look so handsome! I am going to put it on my office desk."

"You don't have to do that. I just wanted you to have it," Andresj' said, with a shy smile. He reached once more into the bag. "Here's yours, Papa." 

The second gift, which he handed to Stefan, was in direct contrast to the one he had given Alexis. Although similar in size, this gift was wrapped in elegant, but muted paper. Like Alexis before him, Stefan made no immediate move to open his gift.

This time Alexis did the honors. "Well, open it, Stefan!" she demanded.

Lifting a sardonic eyebrow, he nonetheless complied. Inside, he also found an inscribed photograph encased in an exquisitely carved dark-wood frame. Stefan stared at the likeness of his younger son in silence.

"You don't like it," Andresj' said hesitantly.

Looking up from the photograph directly into his son's eyes, Stefan stated sincerely, "I will treasure your gift." _Thank you, my son, _he added in Russian.

_You are welcome, Papa_, Andresj' replied in kind. He pushed back his chair from the table and stood. "I have to go now. It is time for my studies and Monsieur will be angry if I am late." He smiled at them both mischievously. "I will just take a few pieces of bacon with me for energy." And he emptied the contents of the platter onto a napkin and left.

*********************

In the silence that followed, Alexis reached across the table for the photograph Stefan held. The pictures were slightly different, though they had obviously been taken at the same sitting. 

"That's Russian, isn't it?" Alexis asked, pointing to the inscription. "What does it say, Stefan?"

"To my hero, my idol, my Papa. With all my love, forever. Andresj' Mikhail Stefanovich Cassadine."

Stefan's voice was unrevealing, but Alexis sensed the emotion behind the words he spoke. "We have to make sure that Andresj' seventeenth birthday is perfect. Do you think that Helena will be interested enough to make an appearance there?"

"I cannot begin to fathom my mother's machinations." Stefan said, distastefully. "I must assume that she is by now aware of Luke Spencer's interest. If so, I have no doubt she will welcome this opportunity to assist Spencer in disrupting our lives."

"Will you increase security?"

"I increased the guards two months ago."

Alexis was startled. "I never noticed." She prided herself on being as vigilant as Stefan when it came to Helena.

"You were not meant to. Nor was Andresj' or Nikolas."

"How much does Nikolas know about all of this?"

"I have no doubt that Nikolas knows about Andresj's encounter with Luke Spencer. They have no secrets from each other."


	2. Default Chapter Title

Bloodlines

Part Three

  
  


Shadows had begun to fall on the papers spread across the study's large desk. Stefan and Alexis were deep in conversation about their contents. A sizeable portion of the Cassadine empire was represented by the data the papers contained, and Stefan was diligent about supervising every detail of Nikolas' birthright. 

"I'll be home later, Papa," Andresj' announced from the doorway.

Stefan looked up from the document he was examining and motioned for Andresj' to enter the room. "One moment! You have completed your studies for today?"

_"Yes_!" Andresj' replied a little impatiently. "You can ask Monsieur."

"Where are you off to?"

"I am meeting Nikolas at his mother's. Then we are going to the Outback." Andresj' turned to leave.

"Arman and Anton will be with you," Stefan said quietly.

His statement brought Andresj' back toward his father in protest. "That isn't necessary, Papa! Nikolas will already have his guards."

"This isn't a discussion." Stefan's tone brooked no argument. 

Andresj' teeth clenched in frustration. He knew from his father's tone that there would be no further discussion of the matter. "As you wish, Father," he ground out. "Good night, Alexis."

  
  


*********************

  
  


"I don't believe Andresj' is too happy with you right now," Alexis said, with a small smile.

"He isn't," Stefan agreed. "My son only addresses me as 'Father' when we are in public, or when he wishes to express his displeasure with me." He began to gather up the papers from the desk. "No matter. He will get over his anger. I cannot afford to ease my vigilance where his safety is concerned."

"I was surprised you allowed him to go to Laura's so easily. You know that Luke will try to take advantage of the opportunity his visit presents."

"I have no doubt he will try," Stefan agreed, as he placed the paperwork into the safe.

"You are remarkably calm about that."

"Why shouldn't I be? Luke can pull no stunts while I am there to protect my sons. Now, do you require a ride to your apartment?"

Rising, Alexis shook her head. "No, I have my car. But I will ride to the docks with you."

"Let us go, then."

  
  


*********************

  
  


The docks were fairly quiet. Stefan's guards had checked the area before he would allow Alexis to leave the limousine. And still he walked her to her car.

Alexis slid behind the wheel of her dark-blue Mercedes sedan and allowed Stefan to close the door. She lowered the window, looked out at him and said, "Be careful, Stefan. My three favorite men will all be in one place."

"Do not worry so, Alexis. Though my anger at Spencer is great, my first - and only - priority is the safety of my sons." He bent down toward her. "Why do you smile?"

"You are such a proud papa, Stefan," Alexis answered, as she shook her head. "Hearing you say _my sons_ with such pride . . . I can only imagine how ill it must make Helena to see you so secure as not only the head of the Cassadine family but your own."

"I will forgive you your amusement at my expense, Little One." Stefan used his childhood name for her to show his affection. "But only because of the truth you speak."

  
  


*********************

  
  


The doorbell rang, interrupting the laughter of the people within the small room. "That's probably Andresj' now," said Nikolas, rising. "I will get it." He opened the door and stepped back to allow his younger brother entrance into the room. "Come on in. I was just telling Laura and Lesley about our trip to the mall last week."

"I am sure no one wanted to hear that story. Good evening, Mrs. Spencer, Mrs. Webber," Andresj' said somberly. He then crouched down to speak to the little girl sitting on the couch next to Laura. A shy smile softened his face. "Hello, Lesley Lu." She rewarded him with a smile as he stood.

"It was a very funny story. Good evening, Andresj'," Laura said. "You look very handsome." 

Dressed in black slacks and a plum-colored turtleneck shirt that accentuated his well-toned physique, he could have easily been mistaken for some young media star. Dark, curly hair helped emphasize his finely chiseled features. "Thank you," Andresj' replied.

"Nikolas tells me that the two of you are dining at the Outback tonight." Laura attempted to put the young man at ease.

"Yes, ma'am."

When it became obvious that Andresj' had nothing more to add to his response, Nikolas spoke. "You'll have to excuse my little brother, Laura. He isn't a big talker. I think he inherited that from our father." He rose, and gathered his jacket from the couch. "Well, we had better be going. Our reservation is for seven."

"Are you celebrating something?" Lesley inquired.

"I'll be seventeen next month," Andresj' answered politely.

"He's trying to find out if I've bought his gift yet," Nikolas smiled. "Goodnight, Laura, Lesley. And goodnight to you, Lulu."

"Yes, goodnight," Andresj' added.

"Thank you both for coming by," Laura said, with a smile. "You know, Andresj', you are welcome here anytime. With or without Nikolas."

"That is very kind of you, Mrs. Spencer."

"Well, enjoy your evening."

  
  


*********************

  
  


The sound of the limousine's departure broke the silence that had reigned since the two young men's exit from the room. "He _is_ a beautiful young man, isn't he?" Lesley Webber asked her daughter. "And his mannerisms are just like Stefan."

"Yes, they are." A fleeting expression of bemusement crossed Laura's face. "Nikolas has said before that Andresj' is more like his father than he. I see now what he meant. He is a carbon copy of Stefan."

"And Andresj' and Nikolas are obviously very close. That's good."

"Yes, it is, Mother." Laura rose from the couch and crossed the room to the mantel where pictures of her children stood. "I am glad Nikolas had another child in his life," she said, running her finger across the framed photo of her eldest child. "You know I always worried that he would grow up alone in that big estate and never have a childhood. Oh, I knew that Stefan would give him the love he needed to be a secure young man. I just didn't know if he could give him enough time to be a child."

Softly, Lesley said, "Laura, Nikolas had a very happy childhood."

Laura quickly turned away from the mantel. "How do you know that?" she demanded.

"He told me," Lesley said simply. "Nikolas said that Stefan fought to make sure that he and Andresj' were allowed to be children. He refused to discourage their interests. They were allowed as many childhood experiences as Stefan could safely provide for them." She paused. "Didn't you know any of this?"

"Nikolas never talks to me about his childhood. And I can't blame him," Laura's voice wavered. "After all, I am the mother who deserted him."

"You are trying too hard, Laura. Give Nikolas time to learn to trust you again."

  
  


********************

  
  


The chauffeur shut the limousine's door, effectively silencing the outside sounds. Bulletproof and designed for comfort, it smoothly pulled away from the Spencer house. Two bodyguards rode inside while another two followed in a large, black sport utility. 

Andresj' broke the silence. "Does she know?" he asked, looking out into the darkness.

"Laura?" Nikolas frowned. "I don't think so. _I_ didn't tell her, if that is what you are asking."

"I know you didn't tell her. You gave me your word you wouldn't. I just wondered if Luke would have told her." 

"Why are you asking? Because of that invitation she gave you?"

"Yes."

Nikolas reached over and flipped on the car's interior light. He wanted to gauge Andresj's mood, and needed to see him to do so. In times of emotional crisis, Andresj' had learned to adopt a stoic, unyielding demeanor that was almost unreadable. It amazed Nikolas how completely like their father Andresj could be. "Laura wouldn't invite you there for Luke's sake. She wouldn't let him use you that way."

"The way she let you think she was dead because Luke said so?" Andresj' asked quietly. "I'm sorry, Nik. I know that you are trying to work past that with Laura. And if you choose to trust her, then I support you all the way. But I am not going to put myself on the line that way. I know in my heart that Luke Spencer would only see my visits to that house as an opportunity to turn me against Papa. Every visit would just be another chance for Luke to bad-mouth him." The anger Andresj' felt was evident from the rapid rise and fall of his chest. "I don't want Luke Spencer anywhere in my life."

"'Dre, you can handle Luke. I do."

"It isn't the same," Andresj' argued. "You are living proof of Laura's ties to the Cassadines. Luke doesn't want to be in the same room with you. That isn't true for me. 'Cause no matter what Luke Spencer says, I know that he sees me as a weapon against you and Papa."

"That's his problem. Father and I know the kind of man Luke Spencer is. Just as surely as we know that you would never turn against us." Silence. "We are family, 'Dre. Nothing, and nobody can change that."

  
  


Bloodlines

Part Four

  
  


From across the table Nikolas watched his younger brother pick at his food. Andresj' had been quiet since they'd left Laura's house earlier that evening. It wasn't unusual for him not to say much, but this silence was different. And it bothered Nikolas. 

"Hey, lighten up!" Nikolas playfully ordered. 

Andresj' gave him a wan smile. "Sorry, Nik. I guess I'm just not very good company tonight."

"With all this quiet, I feel like I'm having dinner with Father." 

Andresj' laughed, despite his mood. He recognized that Nikolas was trying to cheer him up, so he responded with an appropriate facial expression. 

"There, you see! You even have that eyebrow thing of his down pat. You are more like Father than I am."

"So you're finally admitting that I am the better son?"

"In your dreams!"

*********************

All in all, it had turned out to be an enjoyable evening. In time 'Dre's mood had brightened and he spent the remainder of the meal doing wicked imitations of everyone they knew. Even as they waited for the car to come around, he practiced another. 

"Nikolas, darling, you've been misled by Stefan. I only want your happiness."

"You know if Helena ever heard you, she'd -"

"Well, well," Luke interrupted, "who do we have here? The little bastard prince and the deluded Pretender . . . Hands off, fellows." This last comment was directed to the bodyguards who prepared to physically remove him from the area.

"Go away, Mr. Spencer," Nikolas ordered.

"You know, I would, but I need to talk to the boy. So, what is it gonna be, boy? Do we talk somewhere private or do I spill my guts to little prince Nikky, here?"

Nikolas stepped forward and replied, "Andresj' is my brother, Luke. I know everything about him. Including the fact that he considers you a nuisance."

"Your mouth is moving, but I swear I hear _Stuffin_."

"No, Spencer. Now you hear me." Stefan stood directly behind Luke, arms crossed and looking dangerous. At some silent signal from him, the bodyguards released Luke. 

"What 'cha doing, Cassadine?_" _He turned around to face Stefan."Running scared that I might talk some sense into the boy?"

"As always, you overestimate both your importance and your influence."

"That's why you and the little prince there keep running interference, right? 'Cause the boy's so free to make up his mind about what I'm saying?"

"I am tired of you acting as though I'm not here," Andresj' spoke up from behind Nikolas. He walked toward Luke until they were only a foot or so apart. "You say you want to talk to me, but you only talk at me, or about me. Now it's my turn to talk. You obviously think that I am too stupid to make decisions for myself, or that Stefan controls my thinking. Well, you won't believe this, but I have decided for myself that I don't want to hear what you have to say about who is my real family and who isn't."

"You've been manipulated so long, kid, that you honestly believe you're thinking for yourself." Luke shook his head in apparent sympathy. "I am giving you the chance to see how wrong you've been about the bloodsucker you call your father."

"Don't you understand? There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. Stefan is my father - in every way. Whether I succeed or fail, he will always be the one I look to. And when I'm lucky enough to have a family of my own, Stefan is the man I want my children to know and love. The way I do."

Clap, clap, clap 

"Beautiful speech, boy. How much of it do you really believe? You can only fool yourself for so long, you know. Then truth has a way of opening your eyes, whether you want it to or not."

"I hope that you are correct, Mr. Spencer. The sooner your eyes are opened, the better for us all." Andresj' paused, then stepped forward until he and Luke were eye-to-eye. "And for the record, my name isn't _boy_. It is Andresj' Mikhail Stefanovich Cassadine."

*********************

"You know, Cassadine," Luke said as he watched the two young men leave, "you can change his name and teach him your phony European royalty act. But the time will come when he has to admit who he really is."

Stefan threw his head back and laughed. "Ah, Luke, you are a true delight to me! You attribute my vigilance where Andresj' is concerned to some fear of your influence on him. In truth, your every encounter with him only serves to reinforce the already considerable bond we share. So, I thank you. And now I must return home to comfort my son concerning your unwanted disruption of his life."

*********************

"You're awfully quiet, 'Dre. Am I going to have to cheer you up again?"

"Is this how my life in Port Charles will be, Nik? Unable to go anywhere without expecting to see Luke Spencer lurking in the bushes? Or having you or Papa defending my place in the family?"

"It is going to get better. Luke will have to accept that he cannot destroy us."

"I wish I could believe you . . . I'm tired. Will you say 'goodnight' to Papa for me?"

"Of course. Goodnight, little brother."

*********************

"Are you snacking alone, Nikolas?"

"Yes. Andresj' asked me to wish you 'goodnight'. He has gone to bed."

"I see. So, how was your outing?"

"It was really nice. I think Andresj' wanted to spend more time around Lulu, but he was really uncomfortable in Laura's house." 

"Did Spencer follow you from the house to the Outback?" Stefan asked.

Nikolas put down the cluster of grapes he held. "No, he wasn't there while we were, but it was obvious that Andresj' kept waiting for him to show up. I think I did, too. 'Dre was so quiet I could tell that he wanted to leave Laura's. So we took the long way to the Outback." Nikolas suddenly smiled. "By the time we got there, he had finally relaxed. You should have seen him, Father. He was so funny, imitating our tutors, and Alexis. And you." Stefan's eyebrow rose. "That's exactly what he did!"

"I must remember to ask for a repeat performance tomorrow."

"I wish you could have been there. It was the first time in a while that 'Dre seemed like his old self. Too bad Luke had to ruin everything."


	3. Default Chapter Title

Bloodlines

Part Five

  
  


The door stood ajar as always. Ever since childhood, Andresj' had slept with the door slightly opened. At the time, Stefan suspected it was his unconscious desire to reassure himself that he was not cut off from his new family. Over time it had just become habit.

The room was dark, except for the moonlight which streamed in through the bay windows and illuminated the large bed. Andresj' slept curled up in a ball, too tired to retrieve the covers he had kicked off during the night. Stefan picked them up and placed them over his sleeping son's form. A rush of protectiveness surged through him as he looked down upon the face of the child he had long come to consider his own.

Careful not to awaken Andresj', Stefan sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep. Though nearly seventeen and a man, Stefan still saw the little boy who had won a place in his heart.

The past week had been an emotional drain on them all, especially Andresj'. It was hard to believe things had changed so over just a week or two; a lifetime since Andresj's trip to the mall.

  
  


-flashback-

  
  


"My presence is required at the hospital. I shall be home in time for supper."

"While you're at the hospital, I thought 'Dre and I could go to the mall. I want to pick out a gift for Lulu," Nikolas told his father.

"You don't have to pretend, Nik. I know that you're really going to pick out a gift for my birthday," Andresj' stated. He turned toward his father. "Maybe you should tell Nik what you got me, Papa. That way he won't get me the same thing."

"I already know what Father got you. And it is completely different from my gift," Nikolas said.

"That was a tactical error, Nikolas," Stefan said wryly. "Your brother will no doubt seek to ascertain the nature of his gift through endless questions. I do not envy you."

"I can handle him. It is just a matter of distracting him with something else," Nikolas explained.

"Hello? I am still in the room, you know!" Andresj' said indignantly. Upon seeing the expressions on Nikolas' and Stefan's faces, he realized he was being teased. "Okay, you got me that time."

  
  


********************

  
  


Wyndemere slowly faded into the background as the launch moved steadily toward the docks. "I am glad you and Nikolas already have my gifts," Andresj' said innocently. "You must have gotten them here in Port Charles."

"I had no problem getting your gift," Nikolas replied, "but Father,-"

"Nikolas," Stefan warned, "you will ruin the surprise for your brother."

"No, he won't, Papa! What did you get me?"

Nikolas burst into laughter. "If could just see your face now, 'Dre . . . There is no way you are going to make it until your birthday."

"That was cruel. Just cruel."

  
  


*********************

  
  


The two brothers Cassadine stood in the food court of the mall, oblivious to the stares of the people going by. Several of them slowed as they passed, attempting to determine just who the two young men could be. The cold stares of the watchful bodyguards quickly sent them on their way, still wondering.

"Do you need me, Nik?"

"Not really. Do you have something else to do?" Nikolas asked his brother.

"Yeah." A sly smile appeared on Andresj's face. "I'll just meet you back here in a little while."

"I don't like the sound of that. Where are you going?"

"Now who sounds like Papa? You go find Lulu's present. I'll just be a little while."

  
  


********************

  
  


_Two hours later_ . . .

"There will be hell to pay," one bodyguard declared to the other as Andresj' approached. "Absolute hell."

  
  


*********************

  
  


The limousine idled near the hospital's garage exit. Stefan had informed the driver that he would be there promptly at six. The bodyguards nervously checked their watches, counting the seconds before Stefan would appear.

The garage elevator opened and the driver slowly opened the car door for Stefan to enter.

"Ah, on time!" he said as he climbed into the limousine. "I trust you found-"

The remainder of Stefan's statement was cut off abruptly as he stared in shock across the vehicle. Not one, but two gold rings pierced his younger son's eyebrow. A third ring adorned his left nostril.

"What do you think, Papa?" Andresj' asked curiously, angling his head to allow Stefan a better view. "I had it done at the mall."

Foregoing a response, Stefan turned toward Nikolas and asked, "Did you know that this would take place when you helped arrange this outing?"

"Oh, no, Father! I had no hand in this." Nikolas' response left no doubt that Andresj' would face the repercussions of his actions all alone.

"It's not that big a deal, Papa. Lots of kids today have them," Andresj' insisted.

Stefan's anger was almost a physical thing. "You are not one of those 'kids'. You are a Cassadine, and my son." 

Andresj' was unmoved. "So you're saying that you don't like my rings."

At that moment, Nikolas coughed and turned his head toward the window. But not before Stefan saw the smile he struggled to hide.

"You find humor in this situation?" he asked Nikolas incredulously.

"He's supposed to, Papa. It's a joke. Look." 

Andresj' reached up and removed the two rings from his eyebrow. These were followed by the ring in his nose. "They're squeeze-ons. I didn't really have anything pierced . . . It was just a joke."

"I told you he wouldn't find it funny," Nikolas muttered under his breath.

"You should have heeded Nikolas' advice. I am finding it difficult to understand the humor of your 'joke'. Perhaps an extensive report on the history of body piercing might give me a better understanding."

This time Nikolas made no effort to disguise his smile. Stefan had quickly managed to turn the tables on Andresj', and just like that, the joke was on him.

  
  


********************

  
  


Stefan allowed himself a smile at the memory. He took great pleasure in his son's affectionate nature - so unlike his or Nikolas'. Andresj' wasn't afraid to make Stefan the object of his practical jokes. It was, he supposed, the greatest proof that Andresj' had fully accepted that he was truly and forever a part of the Cassadine family.

How had something so good come of such a bad beginning? Stefan had often thought of beginning that day again, of making different choices, only to be brought up short by the realization that to do so would cost him Andresj'.

His silent deliberation was interrupted as Andresj' changed position on the bed, only to change again seconds later. Stefan looked on his son with growing anger. 'Even in sleep you are not at peace. Damn Luke Spencer!' he thought. Softly he whispered a promise to the sleeping boy, "Do not worry. I will do whatever I must to make your life right again." 

Bloodlines

Part Six

  
  


The room was silent, so silent that the very breath she exhaled seemed magnified tenfold. A silken black mask covered her eyes and allowed no light inside. Others might have been intimidated by the lack of sensory information, but she was not. Face-down on the table she rested, unclad except for a white towel draped across her hips.

Into the quiet another came. Silently he began to massage her exposed skin. It was slightly cool to the touch, but supple; kept that way by willing young men and the best treatment money could buy. He placed his hands around her neck, squeezing slightly to gain her attention. Kneading slowly and meticulously, he began working his way down her torso. He applied extra pressure to a spot just below her left shoulder blade, causing her to utter a muffled grunt of pain.

"So you received my little package. You're welcome," she remarked aloud as though he had voiced a comment.

Almost immediately, pressure was applied to an identical spot under her right shoulder blade. This time she was prepared and did not voice her discomfort, but instead commented, "Why did I help you? My reasons are my own, darling. Don't worry, I know exactly where you and I stand."

After a momentary pause, his large, rough hands continued their silent journey down her back, manipulating and soothing the bare flesh. Gently, almost lovingly, he applied oil warmed by his hands onto her lower back. Slow, circular motions massaged the oil into the still cool flesh. Lower and lower he traveled, until he reached the towel-covered flesh. 

She tensed in anticipation of his next move. After several seconds, she realized he was no longer in the room. He'd departed as quietly as he had entered. "Damn you!" Helena cursed.

********************

The familiar handwriting jumped out at her from the envelope's surface, and she felt a moment's confusion. This couldn't be possible, unless everything she had been told was a lie.

With trembling fingers she tore open the large, brown envelope and removed the bundle of letters it held. For several long moments Diane simply held the stack of missives, smoothing their edges nervously. Finally she straightened her shoulders and began to read the one on top.

  
  


_My dearest_ _friend,_

_ I wish that I could be with you when you receive these letters_. 

_Each one was written with a mental image of your beautiful face _

_smiling at me. I have missed you so these past years. And I only _

_have myself to blame for the time and distance between us_. _I thought _

_that I could run from all the pain I was feeling, escape from all _

_the memories that just seemed to batter me. In the process I almost _

_sacrificed a friendship that meant the world to me. I say 'almost' _

_because I am filled with the hope that you will forgive me . . ._

********************

"Oh, man! That smile means trouble," Sonny Corinthos quipped. The elegant mobster walked out of the club's back room, dimpled smile in place. "Who or what is it this time?" 

"I'll give you three guesses, and they all contain the name Cassadine. Man, I tell you, I could spend my days just messing with Stefan's mind." Luke paused in the act of pouring himself a drink. "Oh, that's right. I already do."

"What's going on? Is he putting the moves on Laura?"

"No. Vlad's too subtle for that. But I want to send him a message and let him know that I am still watching out for Laura and Lulu. And you and I both know that the best way to get a man's attention is-"

"To mess with his family. So, let's see . . . Stefan would probably be happy if you whacked Helena. And Alexis can take care of herself. You don't want to push Laura toward Stefan, so that eliminates Nikolas. All that leaves is his other kid."

"The man wins himself a drink." Luke poured scotch into a glass and slid it across the bar to Sonny.

"How are you going to use the kid? What's his name, anyway?" Sonny asked.

"All I remember is Andresj'. There's another mouthful of names after that one, but who cares? Calling him 'boy' irritates him just fine."

Sonny laughed. "Luke, you are a piece of work. I almost feel sorry for the kid."

"Yeah, well, I've got nothing against the kid. But if finding out the truth about Cassadine sends him running while he can, so be it. And I've got a nice little Cassadine family secret that's guaranteed to shake things up."

"You've been digging around again?" Sonny asked.

"No, my man. Let's just say an old birdie told me."

  
  


********************

  
  


Letter after letter, Diane read until there was barely enough light in the room to see. 

  
  


_. . . and met a wonderful man. He is caring and intelligent and so _

_patient. I think I could easily fall in love with him - if I believed _

_in love anymore . But I will never give anyone that kind of power to _

_hurt me again. I can see you shaking your head at me. I know how you _

_feel when I say things like that, but it is how I feel. It is how I _

_have felt since the day my . . ._

  
  


_. . . Piotr has been a godsend. No matter how many times I have tried _

_to drive him away, he is always there for me. I know that I only have _

_to ask for something and he will see to it that it is provided. I _

_would never tell him so, but I feel secure knowing that he is there. _

_It is nice to have someone look after me the way he does. Especially _

_now . . ._

  
  


_. . . so amazing that what I first thought of as a curse has turned _

_out to be the most wonderful thing to happen to me._ _The thought of _

_anyone depending on me the way I depended on them terrified me. But _

_now I am full of hope for this child who has made me welcome each new _

_day._

  
  


. . ._ the newest addition to my family is just beautiful. He is named _

_Andresj' and he was born three weeks ago today._ _Piotr was at my side _

_when I needed him, as always, and did not complain when I nearly _

_crushed his hand from the labor pains._ _While in the middle of a _

_contraction I am afraid I also said something very unflattering about_

_his family tree, but he understood and simply chose to ignore my _

_comment . . ._

There were sixteen letters in all; some dated just weeks apart, others separated by months. Reading the first fourteen was such a comfort. Knowing that her best friend had finally found happiness brought Diane great joy. The last two letters, however, held ominous overtones that frightened her even after all the time that had passed. Passages from the two letters replayed in Diane's mind like lyrics from a scratched recording.

  
  


_. . . I have begun to be frightened - for myself and Andresj'. _

_And Piotr as well. Yesterday, I told him that I felt as though we _

_were being watched. I wanted him to scoff or tease me for having _

_too vivid an imagination. But he did nothing to dismiss my fears._

_Instead . . . today Piotr suggested that he take all the letters I _

_have written to you so far and make sure that they are in a safe place. _

_If something should happen to either of us, he thinks it is important _

_that you get them. I am afraid . . . Who will care for Andresj' if _

_Piotr and I are gone? There is someone, but it is impossible. I _

_cannot send my child into the very danger I am trying to protect him _

_from . . ._

  
  


_Dearest friend,_

_It saddens me that_ _you are reading this. It means that I am gone from _

_you and all those I have come to hold dear. Diane, if I am truly gone, _

_and Piotr is gone, then I pray with all my soul that Andresj' still _

_lives. Promise me that you will look_ _for him, wherever and for however _

_long it might take. Make him yours and raise him with all the love you _

_once showed me . . . I am not so afraid anymore. Just knowing that you _

_will be Andresj's guardian angel has given me some peace of mind . . . _

_You will always be my best friend._

_ Love, _A


	4. Default Chapter Title

Bloodlines

Part Seven

  
  


Laura wrenched open the door to Stefan's office at General Hospital.

"Laura? Is something wrong?" Stefan asked in concern. 

"Is what Luke told me the truth?" 

Stefan sat back in resignation. "I am certain Luke has told you many things. Which particular thing would you like me to explain to you?"

"Is Andresj' adopted?"

"Yes, I adopted him into my family."

"He is so much like you, Stefan. He looks like you and acts like you . . . I always assumed -"

"That he was truly my son? No, there is no blood relation-ship between us. But he is no less my son because of that fact. Surely that is not all you came here to ask, Laura."

"Did you adopt Andresj' because you were responsible for the death of his parents?"

"Yes."

Stefan's simple answer caught Laura off-guard. She had expected any response from him but this.

"What could they have possibly done to you that would have cost them their lives?"

Stefan shook his head. "How righteously you hurl accusations at me, Laura. But you are as much to blame for the deaths of Andresj's parents as anyone."

"Me? How? I was nowhere near Greece when it would have happened."

"Precisely." He rose and quietly shut the office door. Turning, Stefan stared at Laura, debating whether he should continue. His decision made, he invited her to sit. "The best - and worst - moments of my life occurred when those private paternity tests showed that Nikolas was indeed my son. The joy I felt at knowing that there existed living proof of our connection was immense. You and I shared a child, Lasha. I wanted to announce it from the mountaintops."

Turning from her, he replayed painful memories inside his mind. "Just as quickly I realized that I would probably never know the joy of hearing my child call me 'Father'. That I would endure each day watching Stavros and Helena try to mold that helpless little being into their own images. Still, I took comfort in the knowledge that you would be there to provide the child the kind of love Helena never chose to give me. I harbored no long-term fantasies where you and I were concerned, but I never thought of my child's future without you in it."

Stefan suddenly looked at Laura, his gaze seeming to touch her very core. "When you deserted Nikolas-"

"I didn't 'desert' Nikolas! I entrusted him to you!" Laura cried.

"When you deserted Nikolas," Stefan repeated quietly, "I was unprepared. I had made plans for every eventuality, or so I thought. I knew what I would do if Stavros or Helena discovered the truth about Nikolas; how I would protect you both. But what I had no plan for was you walking away from him."

"Stefan-"

"My life became consumed with Nikolas and his safety from Helena. Each day I cared for him I walked the fine line between keeping the secret of his paternity and acknowledging that he was my son. Each day I sat across the table from my mother and wondered if that would be the day the secret was exposed and his life made forfeit." He paused, lost again in memory. "One day one of my men informed me that Helena was quietly making arrangements concerning a local child. I was afraid for Nikolas. Were these reports genuine, or a ruse designed by Helena to provoke me into action? Ultimately I realized it did not matter. I could not react, regardless. So I did nothing - but watch. And my mother's quest brought her closer to me and the few servants whose loyalty to me was unquestioned. It was only a matter of time before she sought Piotr out."

"Andresj's father?" Laura asked.

"And my loyal servant for many years. We were nearly the same age. I suppose that under different circumstances we might have been friends. Nonetheless, I knew that Helena would look for answers there."

"He knew?"

"Of our alliance? I am certain he did, though we never spoke of it. If you will recall, Piotr was always with me during those moments you and I 'happened' to meet."

"What happened?"

Stefan crossed his arms, unconsciously shielding himself from the painful memories. "It had become my custom to allow Piotr to return home during dinner each day to be with his wife and child. That particular evening he was to return with his small son, so that he might see the horses in our stable. We had agreed upon the visit earlier in the week. Piotr was punctual, almost to a fault. So when he did not return as planned, I became concerned. Thoughts of Helena's ruthlessness were never far from my mind. I know now that I should have followed my instincts and gone to check on him, but at the time I could not justify such action for an employee who could simply have forgotten my casual invitation to make use of the stables. So I waited. When several hours had passed and Piotr still had not returned, I quietly dispatched Spiros to check. He returned shortly, distraught and out-of-breath."

- flashback -

_"Mr. Cassadine, you had better come with me!"_

_"What is it, Spiros?"_

_"It is horrible! Piotr and Ariana are dead, murdered in their home."_

- | -

"I knew before Spiros spoke that Piotr was dead, and that Helena was no doubt responsible. But even I did not anticipate the extent of her determination to discover the truth of Nikolas' paternity. Helena had sent me a message. By killing not only Piotr but his wife as well, Helena served notice of both her determination and her anger."

"That is horrible story, Stefan." Laura rose and walked over to the desk where he stood. Sympathetically, she placed her hand softly on his arm. "But what happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but Helena's."

"How easily you absolve me of responsibility, Laura. And yourself. But then, you were not the one to see them lying there, throats cut, covered in blood. Nor did you have the constable tell you that Piotr's dying words were directed toward you. Or that dying, he struggled to calm his young son who was distressed by the bloody scene he had stumbled into." Stefan continued mercilessly, "How fortunate for you, Laura. You were here, with your _true_ family."

Laura jerked her hand back as if she had been burned. "I am sorry for what happened, Stefan! But I had to do what was best for us all, and that included you and Nikolas."

"So you have said many times before," Stefan agreed wearily. "Go home, Laura. Luke is no doubt waiting."

Bloodlines

Part Eight

  
  


Visitors to General Hospital agreed that the Michael Cates Wing, with its open courtyard, was the among the most beautiful pieces of architecture to be seen. For the staff, the courtyard was a place to relax and regroup during breaks, or to sit and enjoy nature while they ate.

Andresj' liked going there because the guards were able to allow him more personal space. From their point of view, the courtyard was the most secure area within the hospital's grounds. And it wasn't that he disliked Anton or Arman; but every now and then he enjoyed the sensation of being on his own.

Like now. Closing his eyes, he raised his face toward the afternoon sun and enjoyed its warmth on his face. All too soon, though, a shadow blocked the source of his pleasure. Sighing, he opened his eyes.

"What a handsome man you have become."

"Hello, Grandmother," Andresj' replied, pushing back from the table and rising from the elaborate metal chair in which he sat. Obediently he kissed the cheek Helena presented to him. "Are you here to see Papa?" he asked.

"No. I have come to see you."

As Andresj' prepared to pull out another chair from the table, he was forestalled by his two guards. They had returned to his side immediately upon Helena's approach. 

"Mrs. Cassadine will not be staying," Arman stated. Turning to Helena, he continued. "Mr. Cassadine has ordered it so."

"See, your papa wishes to turn you against me though I have done you no harm," Helena pointed out to Andresj'. "I only wanted to give you your birthday present. I have no doubt now that I will not be allowed to participate in this milestone in your life."

"Papa does what is best for me," Andresj' replied uncomfortably.

"Some day," Helena replied cryptically, "you may change your mind about that." Handing him the small box, she turned and allowed Anton to escort her back to the hospital.

********************

"Another pointless confrontation with Laura," Stefan remarked to himself. It seemed that their every conversation lately followed the same pattern. Laura would accuse him of some horrible deed while he was left to defend himself time and again. How amazing that she demanded complete loyalty of him, while at the same time watching -and sometimes abetting - Luke as he regularly tried to destroy the Cassadine family. Stefan wondered, not for the first time, just what had bound him to Laura all those many years ago. What had he seen in her that had driven him to obsession, willing to sacrifice anything and everything for her? Willing to sacrifice anyone. What an appropriate choice of words . . .

-- flashback -

Blood was everywhere, on the walls and on the floors. It was as if someone had taken a giant pail and simply splashed it haphazardly throughout the room. After his initial glance, Stefan tried to ignore the two bodies lying lifeless before him. While the constable put forth his theory regarding the murders, Stefan concentrated on surreptitiously looking for any sign that Helena - or her henchmen - had been there.

He realized that the constable's conversation had ceased, so he forced his attention back to their discussion. "I am sorry, Constable. You were saying?"

"I said that it looks like the woman was killed first. The blood near that slash across her throat is pretty sticky." The Constable noticed Stefan's wince at his graphic description. "I understand that this is not pleasant for you, Mr. Cassadine, but the sooner we gather information the better chance we'll have to catch whoever did this."

"Yes, of course. How may I be of assistance?"

"I was asking if you knew of anyone who would wish to harm your employee and his wife?"

Stefan answered carefully, "I am not privy to all the details of my employees' personal lives. But I am not aware of anyone that Piotr or Ariana might have harmed."

"Is there someone who might have wished to send a message to you or your family with this act?" the constable delicately inquired. He had no desire to alienate the man standing before him. To be on the wrong side of the Cassadine family was a dangerous thing.

Stefan felt a prickle of apprehension. "What would lead you to ask such a question?" he asked, as neutrally as he could.

"Your employee's last words were intended for you, it seems. My officer arrived on the scene moments before Piotr Leonivich died. He would not answer questions about his attacker, but instead insisted that you be given a message."

"What was the message?"

The constable made a show of consulting his pad, as if he hadn't studied the words many times over. 'Tell Stefan I didn't betray him.' "What do you think he meant by that?"

********************

Diane had lost track of the number of books on the large wooden table. Anyone observing from across the room would have trouble locating the person using them, so high were they stacked.

'It's been almost twenty years,' Diane thought, pushing back a stray lock of hair from her face. 'How am I supposed to find him? It's one thing to search for someone here in the United States. Looking for him in another country is a different matter altogether.'

"May I help you?" a confident young voice inquired. Looking up, Diane saw a dreadlocked young man smiling at her. "I'm Kris. I volunteer here during the summer."

"Was it so obvious that I needed help?" Diane asked.

"A little."

"Well," she began, "I am trying to locate the son of a friend. She is deceased now, and the only information I have to go on is very vague. I have the boy's first name and one or two other family names. But I don't know where to begin searching for him. I'm afraid these books weren't very much help."

"Greece, Italy, Europe . . . " he read aloud. "You're looking for someone overseas. That changes the game plan." Kris began gathering an armful of books. "Let's put these on the cart to be re-shelved. Then I'll introduce you to our library's latest resource - the internet."


	5. Default Chapter Title

Bloodlines

Part Nine

  
  


- flashback -

_'Tell Stefan I didn't betray him.' "What do you suppose he meant by that?"_

_"My family is very powerful," was Stefan's thinly veiled warning. "Such power begets enemies."_

_"I see. Thank you for your help then, sir."_

_"One moment, please." The constable turned back toward Stefan. "I would like to speak to your officer, the man first on the scene." Something within him urged the constable to deny the request. He had no doubt that Stefan wasn't being completely honest. But one glance at the quiet determination in the eyes of the man before him shook the constable's resolve. "Of course, Mr. Cassadine," he heard himself say. "I will get him for you."_

_He quickly returned with an obviously shaken young man. Barely out of his teens, the young man seemed an unlikely law enforcement officer._

_"Thank you," Stefan dismissed the constable with a curt nod. When the older man had departed, he turned to the waiting man. "Have we met before?" Stefan asked._

_"No, sir, we have not been introduced. But I assisted Piotr in the delivery of your last foal."_

_"Ah, his young neighbor. I am sorry I do not recall your name."_

_"I am Arman, Mr. Cassadine."_

_"The constable has told me what you reported concerning Piotr. I would like to hear the story now from you," Stefan requested quietly._

_"You should. There is something I did not put into my report."_

_********************_

_". . . Piotr Leonivich had no other focus but you, sir. I asked again and again who had done such a terrible thing to him and his family, but it was as if he did not hear me. 'Tell Stefan I didn't betray him . . . I swore always to protect him.' That was the message he begged me to give you. I assured him I would, hoping to ease his mind. I could see that he was dying."_

_"And did it ease his mind?" Stefan asked somberly._

_ "I believe that it did, Mr. Cassadine. He stopped struggling against me. His eyes closed and his breathing eased . . . Piotr seemed to gain strength. He grabbed my uniform - his grip was very weak - and tried to pull me toward him. Even in the absolute silence of the room, it was very difficult to hear him. So I placed my ear against his mouth. The officer fell silent, reflecting. "'He belongs with his son' is what he said to me. Then a peace seemed to come over him. For just a moment I began to think that he might somehow survive his injuries. But then -"_

_"Yes?"_

_"The little one came into the room, in the midst of all the blood and death. Oh, it was a terrible thing, Mr. Cassadine. His mother lay dead, and his father was surely dying. I rushed toward him to block his view of the room, but all I did was frighten him and make him cry."_

_"'Get him out,' I heard Piotr struggle to say. So I picked up the little one and left the room. By the time I returned, Piotr Leonivich had died."_

********************

Side by side they stood by the launch, silently watching the unbroken surface of the dark water. It wasn't a companionable silence, but a familiar, uneasy one. Finally, Stefan spoke. "Hello, Mother. To what do I owe this visit?"

"My grandson will turn seventeen this month. And since I do not expect to be invited to his celebration, I thought I would give him his gift."

"Did you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Earlier today at General Hospital. He was most appreciative."

"It will not work, Mother, whatever your plan. Andresj' will not be turned against me."

"What is the problem, Stefan? I gave Nikolas a similar gift on his seventeenth birthday. I should think you would be happy that I make no distinctions between the two . . . Really, haven't I always treated Andresj' as my own flesh? 

"I am living proof of how you treat 'your own flesh'." He turned toward her. "I will not have my son hurt by your cruelty." 

"How pathetic you are, Stefan!" Helena sneered. "I have no intention of harming Andresj'. Unlike his father, the boy has grown into a man worthy of the Cassadine name. And what a beautiful man he has become! I daresay he will decide for himself just what my place in his life will be." Helena waited for Stefan's response to her deliberate taunt. 

"Do not make the mistake others have made, Mother, and think me weak. Harm my son and you will discover how true a Cassadine I am."

At that moment Helena saw in him a determination and ruthlessness that matched her own. _'Perhaps there is hope for you yet, Stefan.'_

********************

'Maybe I am missing something,' Diane thought, staring at the computer monitor. Thousands of people a day used the internet for all kinds of things. So far, it hadn't been very much use to her. Oh, she'd gotten an occasional hit here or there, but nothing that had led her anywhere. And the few things she'd printed out had been repetitious.

"Hello." 

Diane started at the sound of the masculine voice so near her ear. 

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't, Kris," Diane replied, smiling. "I am afraid I was concentrating on what I was doing. I must say that I am glad you're here today."

"I had some free time, so I thought I would help straighten out the shelves."

"Does that mean you won't be able to help me? I haven't had much success using the internet for my search. And time is getting a little short."

Pushing the short locks back off his face, Kris asked, "Has something happened since last week?"

"Not really. I just realized that the boy I am looking for will celebrate his seventeenth birthday next week. I think it would be a nice surprise to give him the letter his mother wrote to him."

"I can imagine it would be nice," he agreed. Grabbing a chair from a nearby table, he sat and reached for Diane's stack of printouts. "Let's see what you've got so far." 

Diane sat, silently studying the young man as he concentrated on the documents at hand. Kris had been so helpful to her. It was too bad that the media didn't spend more time discussing young people like him. 'He's not much older than Andresj' would be.' 

"You've got the whole world at your fingertips," he declared, interrupting her thoughts, "but you've narrowed your search down to one continent. Let's send this out to the whole world and see what we get." He placed the keyboard on his lap, typed in a few keystrokes, and with a flourish hit the *enter* key. Almost instantaneously, the screen began to fill with responses to his query.

"How did you do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"There's no magic involved. I'll explain it while we work. That is, if you still want my help."

"Are you kidding? Let's get to work."

********************

It was a fact that remained unacknowledged between them for nearly fourteen years. Helena, in her zeal to deny him one son, had unwittingly given him another. 

The irony of the situation was not lost on Stefan. His actions that terrible day were motivated solely by thoughts of maintaining the secret and protecting his son. How, then, had he ended up so favored?

Stefan had taken Andresj' into the Cassadine household with every intention of finding him a suitable home. He owed that to Piotr. But almost immediately the benefits of having the small boy became obvious to him. Andresj's presence in his home and life had presented Stefan with a golden opportunity - the opportunity to have moments of fatherhood with Nikolas. After such tragedy in his young life, it was only fitting that Stefan show care and attention to Andresj'; to spend time with him, and watch him grow. How natural, then, during those first few months to simply extend that attention to his 'nephew'. As Cassadine prince and heir apparent, it was Nikolas' right to have that same attention and more. The townspeople, in discussing the tragedy, were forced to admit that Stefan showed great generosity toward the orphaned child. But there had been no generosity involved. 

It seemed to Stefan a winning scenario for everyone but Helena. Nikolas had quickly become attached to the quiet, watchful child only a year or so younger than himself. When the two boys were together Nikolas enjoyed the carefree childhood he forfeited as Cassadine prince. 

Despite the loss of his parents, Andresj' had gained all that the Cassadine fortune and power could buy. He would be educated in the best schools and provided with a secure upbringing. Some day he would take his place as Nikolas' faithful employee - much as his father Piotr had done with Stefan. 

As for Stefan,- Well, the tragedy Helena spawned had become his salvation . . . 

"Mr. Cassadine?" Stefan was shaken from his reverie by the soft voice of the Cassadine housekeeper, Mrs. Landsbury. "Miss Davis has arrived. She is in the dining room with the young masters."

"Thank you, Mrs. Landsbury. You may serve dessert there."

"Of course, Mr. Cassadine." With a nod, Stefan dismissed his longtime servant.

The sound of laughter drifted toward him from the dining room. Silently he traveled down the narrow hallway until he reached its doorway. Stefan stood just inside the room and observed its three occupants. Alexis and Nikolas sat smiling at Andresj', who no doubt imitated someone they all knew. 

"I trust I am not the object of your amusement," Stefan remarked drily, causing Andresj' to pause momentarily.

"Not this time, Papa."

"No. We were discussing Edward Quartermaine," Alexis explained.

"Really, Alexis, you should not encourage him. It is not-"

"Proper Cassadine behavior," Alexis recited. "I know."

"Grandmother must disagree with you, Father," Nikolas commented, with a glance at his younger brother. "She obviously thinks 'Dre is an ideal Cassadine. She gave him a Cassadine stone for his birthday."

Alexis' eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Helena gave you a Cassadine stone? Where is it?"

Silently reaching into his pocket, Andresj' produced the object in question. Called the Cassadine stone by those who wore it, it was in truth a demantoid garnet, a rare gemstone long associated with Russia and its nobility. So rare was the stone that collectors worldwide often paid small fortunes for the occasional flawed example. The stone Andresj' held had no flaws. Set into a heavy, handcrafted ring, the fiery green gem shone brilliantly.

"Why are you not wearing it?" Stefan asked his younger son. "Cassadine men throughout history have worn rings such as this."

"I wasn't sure that I should. Did Grandmother give it to me because she really accepts me as your son? Or was it just to irritate you? I know she does that sometimes, and I didn't know if this was one of those times."

"Yes, Father," Nikolas added, "I understand what 'Dre means. At times Helena seems to detest you, yet she seems genuinely to care for Andresj' and me. In fact, she seems proud that 'Dre is a part of our family."

"Understanding my mother is a task for others far more devious than we. But as much as she is capable," Stefan said carefully, "Helena loves you. And Andresj' as well. But you must also never forget that she will use you to further her own plans, even at the risk of your life."

Bloodlines

Part Ten

  
  


'This is how life should be,' Stefan mused. He and Alexis sat in companionable silence, enjoying a glass of wine. He was reminded of all the times they'd spent together in Greece, each determined to be the other's safe haven.

"Do you remember," Alexis asked fondly, "the promises we made to one another?" 

"Yes." Stefan was not surprised that his sister's thoughts had taken the same path as his own.

"We agreed that we would always be there for one another. And that we would always be truthful with each other," Alexis recalled. "And most importantly, we would make sure our own families knew the kind of love and stability we never had."

"How simple those promises seemed then," Stefan marveled. "We had no idea of the obstacles life would place before us."

"But we've done pretty well, Stefan. We have had some rough spots-"

"Such as the revelation of my true relationship to Laura and Nikolas."

"Or my bid for a share of the family empire," Alexis countered. "We have both made mistakes. But when I look at you, and think of Nikolas and Andresj', I feel that all those promises have come true."

Stefan smiled his agreement. "The Cassadines have become a family."

********************

Two dark-haired siblings sat across the table from one another. Each one seemed totally focused on the task at hand. The older sibling worked methodically and painstakingly, but with an assurance born of experience. The younger was more carefree, indulging occasionally in moments of exuberance.

Laura observed quietly as Lulu held up a drawing for her older brother to see. Nikolas smilingly complimented her work, then returned the favor by displaying his artwork.

'Why?' Laura berated herself. 'Why wasn't I strong enough to fight for him?'

Nikolas looked up and saw Laura standing in the shadowed doorway. Instinctively he raised his emotional barriers against her. After all the hurt he'd suffered at her hands, such an action was automatic. It didn't go unnoticed by Laura.

Masking the pain she felt at his withdrawal, Laura smiled brightly and entered the room. "Alright, sweetheart, we had better let Brother get home. He's got a big day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Andresj's day. Father and I just want to make sure it goes perfectly."

"Will it be as large an occasion as your seventeenth birthday?" Laura asked carefully.

"Not quite," Nikolas acknowledged. "That was a celebration for the Cassadine Prince. But Andresj's party will be among the biggest the family has seen."

"It was very nice of you to include me."

"'Dre suggested it," Nikolas corrected her softly. "But I am glad he did."

********************

_A soft humming filled the small kitchen as the young woman checked the pots on the stove. Obviously enjoying herself, the dark-haired beauty lovingly prepared that evening's meal._

_"How domestic," came a voice from the doorway, causing her to spin around in alarm. A thrill of fear ran through her. Helena Cassadine stood before her, a small, cruel smile upon her face._

_Disguising her unease, the young woman demanded, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I am in search of the truth, my dear. You knew eventually I would come."_

_"What truth would I have for you, Mrs. Cassadine?"_

_"Let us not play games, girl. I have no patience for them." Helena's precise, refined speech could not disguise the menace it held._

_"And I have no patience for this," the young woman countered angrily._

_"I am sorry. Have I interrupted your preparation of supper?" _

_The young woman was thrown off by Helena's change of subject and did not reply._

_"I see that you have set another place at the table," Helena pointed out._

_Seizing the opportunity before her, the dark-haired girl informed Helena, "Piotr is due to arrive at any moment."_

_"I would not rely on that, my dear. Piotr has been . . . detained."_

_Instinctively the young woman's eyes darted toward the next room._

_"Your son is fine. I have seen to it," Helena assured her._

_"If you have hurt him-"_

_Helena threw her head back in amusement. "Bravado? I am impressed!" But just as quickly as it had appeared, her amusement disappeared. "Did you think you could keep Stefan's secret?" _

_When the young woman failed to respond, Helena advanced toward her until they stood eye-to-eye. "Make no mistake," she continued, "I will have the truth about the child's paternity - any way I must."_

_Never losing eye contact, the young woman replied, "Do what you will, old woman. I have nothing to say."_

_"Defiant to the end. Very well."_

_Something in Helena's tone finally alerted the young woman to the absolute danger she faced. And with a flash of realization, all of Piotr's veiled warnings about Helena Cassadine made sense. But too late. There was a sudden pain, and the young woman felt herself slipping toward the floor - and darkness. _

_As she fell, Helena remarked "You chose unwisely, dear girl." Bending down, she gently brushed the hair from the young woman's face. "But I am not without maternal feelings. Rest easy in the knowledge that I will allow your little one to live."_

********************

Andresj' padded barefoot down the hallway to Nikolas' suite of rooms. He tapped twice softly on the door, a childhood signal between the two brothers. 

"What's wrong?" Nikolas sat up in bed to ask.

"Nothing," Andresj' responded quickly. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see if you were still awake."

"I was just lying here," Nikolas reassured his younger brother as he flipped on the small bedside lamp. He motioned for Andresj' to sit on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Have you talked to Papa about my birthday celebration?"

Nikolas chuckled. "Is that what you're in here for? To try and get information out of me about your party?"

"Why are so many deliveries being made? And there is food constantly being flown in. Even security has been increased."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Nikolas frowned. "'Dre, it's your seventeenth birthday! Cassadine tradition says the family should mark the occasion with a celebration."

"But all I want is something simple and small."

"Come on, you know that's not possible. Our Cassadine cousins as well as our European allies will all attend."

"Why?" Andresj' protested. "I mean, I understood them coming and showing their allegiance to you. You were the Cassadine prince, after all. I'm just the son Stefan adopted."

Nikolas straightened up in indignation. "You are as much a Cassadine as anyone born into the name."

"I know that you feel that way, Nik. That's not what I meant."

"Andresj', when Father adopted you and officially gave you the Cassadine name, he told the world that you were his. But more importantly, your adoption told the family - and Helena - that you were his son in every way."

"I know all that, but-"

"But it won't be so bad, 'Dre. I have been through it. The evening actually goes by pretty quickly." Nikolas noticed the skeptical expression on Andresj's face. "Well, think of it as the small price you have to pay for everything you have."

"I realize how blessed I am. Really I do, Nik. It's just that I can't help thinking about Piotr and Ariana."

"It's probably natural that you would think about your parents at a time like this," Nikolas said.

"That's just it," Andresj' explained, "they're not my parents. I mean, they are . . . But every year it gets harder to feel any kind of attachment to them. And I never think of them as my mother and father." He paused. "I guess I'm feeling guilty about that."

Nikolas nodded emphatically. "I can definitely understand that feeling. Before the truth came out, not a day would pass that someone didn't remind me about my responsibility to preserve my father's memory. And they would tell me all these stories about him. But none of it seemed real to me, because I never really knew him. And all the time, Stefan was becoming more and more a father to me. After awhile, Stavros became just another piece of Cassadine history for me to remember." Nikolas leaned toward his younger brother. "I finally realized that I couldn't create a relationship that had never existed, and that it was okay to accept the love Stefan gave me without feeling guilty about it."

"Sometimes you actually make sense," Andresj' teased, lightening the mood. "You know, it's a shame that you aren't the Cassadine Prince anymore. You sure sounded like one just then."

"Good night, 'Dre," Nikolas said pointedly.

"Good night, m'lord."

Nikolas good-naturedly threw a pillow at his younger brother. "Get out!"

Hearing the underlying affection in Nikolas' command, Andresj' smiled and left the room.

********************

The clouds stretched endlessly toward the morning sun. Or so it seemed from the plane's small window. Diane had noticed them early in the flight. Now, however, she stared sightlessly at the vast expanse of sky outside her window.

'You don't know me,' she mentally rehearsed, 'but I know a lot about you.' Shaking her head, she discarded that as an opening phrase. 

Diane had spent the majority of the previous three days making arrangements to travel to Port Charles, and rehearsing just what she would say to Andresj' when she saw him. It occurred to her that she might not get an opportunity to meet the young man. Her story was, after all, rather strange. Just trying to explain that she'd been sent to find Andresj' by his long-deceased mother would be an accomplishment in itself.

"We are now approaching New York," came the announcement from the pilot. "Welcome to our city. We hope your stay with us is a pleasant one."


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  


Bloodlines

Part Eleven

  
  


In the early morning quiet, Nikolas Cassadine and his father Stefan sat at the large oaken table finalizing the details of that evening's celebration. There had been no customary horseback ride across the island for either man. Each had been determined to handle any last minute decisions personally.

"How have you managed to coordinate these events so many years, Father? I am certain that there are governments who have not had to make the amount of decisions that we have made thus far today."

"It has been a labor of love, my son," Stefan replied.

"Good morning, my loyal subjects!" Andresj' strode into the room, pausing to bow to the sound of imaginary applause.

"You are certainly in a fine mood this morning," Stefan observed.

"Why shouldn't I be? I am young, rich, incredibly handsome, and for the rest of the day the most important Cassadine on the face of the planet."

Nikolas shook his head in mock dismay. "He will be insufferable today, Father."

"_We are not amused,"_ Andresj' quoted in his most regal voice. Turning to Stefan, he raised an eyebrow and commanded, "_Serve me. I grow hungry_."

At Stefan's blank stare and lack of response, Andresj' shrugged and remarked, "You can't blame a guy for trying . . . So, what's on the schedule for today?"

********************

Justus Ward stood on the balcony of his penthouse apartment and watched the city come alive. The morning air brushed across his bare chest, causing him to stretch out his arms in wordless tribute to the scene before him.

"You don't do that often enough," came the comment from behind him. Keesha Ward smiled at the sheepish expression on her cousin's face as he whirled around. "You never just let yourself go anymore, Justus. I miss that."

"I grew up, Little Bit," he said, as he grabbed a t-shirt from a nearby chair and pulled it over his head. "It happens."

Narrowing her eyes, Keesha corrected him. "No, you became a Quartermaine. _That_ is what happened."

Justus extended his hand toward her. After a moment's hesitation, she placed her hand within his. "Let's not argue about the choices I made," he pleaded. "I don't want to spend another two years alienated from you. Can we start this conversation over?"

Keesha squeezed his hand. "Of course. I didn't come here to talk about the Quartermaines anyway." She took a seat at the table and poured herself a glass of juice. "I'm here to make sure you haven't forgotten about tonight."

"I haven't forgotten. Tell me again why I am attending?"

"You're going because Alexis invited you, and because you know that Andresj' has donated a lot of his time helping out at Ward House," Keesha explained. "So pick me up at six."

********************

"Lex! Glad to see ya, babe!" Luke greeted Alexis Davis as she came through his club's front door. He stood behind the bar polishing shot glasses. "I knew my invitation to tonight's little get-together must have gotten lost in the mail."

"I'm only here to deliver the last of the papers Jason had me draw up."

"Now, see, I'm hurt. I thought you and I had something special happening."

"Normally, Luke," Alexis explained patiently, "I look forward to your sexy innuendo and witty repartee'. But not today. So if you will just sign these papers, I'll be on my way."

Luke scanned the documents. "What's the big hurry? Count Dracula can't come out until sundown. I'm sure that will leave you Cassadines plenty of time to sacrifice a few virgins. Though where you would find any in Port Chuck . . . "

"It's been fun, Luke. As always."

"Anytime, babe. See you tonight."

********************

Stefan sat before the computer's screen, but his thoughts were occupied by details of the upcoming fete. He had been contacted by several European associates who were in the States and wished to attend Andresj's celebration. The men in question were longtime members of his mother's inner circle.

He had left Nikolas and Andresj' on Spoon Island and traveled to General Hospital under the guise of an administrative crisis. He had, in actuality, spent the time listening to reports from several detectives and operatives in his employ. 

What was Helena planning? 

Stefan was forced to admit that he was unsure of her motives when it came to his younger son. With Nikolas, Helena's agenda had been obvious. Her quest for ultimate power within the family began with the acquisition of the Cassadine Prince - Nikolas. Or so she believed at the time.

Andresj' carried no such reward. Though easily one of the two most precious things in Stefan's life, Helena stood to reap no benefit from embracing him. 

Grudgingly, Stefan admitted that Helena's public support of Nikolas had given pause to some enemies who would otherwise have tested Stefan's resolve to protect his firstborn at any cost. If Helena wished to do the same for Andresj', was he wise to prevent it? It would be preferable to deal only with Helena's hidden agendas as opposed to having to watch others from every side. Better the enemy that you know ... 

Could Stefan deny him the security that Helena's endorsement guaranteed? Would he allow his distrust of his mother's intentions to put Andresj' at risk from others who might seek to manipulate Stefan? It was a matter he had hoped not to encounter on this day, Andresj's birthday.

Rising from his place at the desk, Stefan walked over to the window. It was time to return to Wyndemere and prepare for the celebration. Security would be extreme, and no one would be allowed on the island without an invitation. Nothing short of nuclear holocaust would alter the security measures Stefan had put into place. He had not only his family to think about, but his guests as well.

********************

The drive from her hotel to Port Charles had taken far longer than Diane had planned. It hadn't helped that the road map she'd used to chart her route was two years out-of-date; a fact she'd realized three turns and forty miles too late. As a result she had been forced to double back to the point where she'd erred. 

It was nearly three in the afternoon when Diane finally reached General Hospital. Though she did not immediately spot any available parking spaces, her attention was caught by a shiny black limousine idling across several reserved parking spots. As Diane rolled past the car's tinted windows, she briefly wondered at the impracticality of using such an extravagant vehicle for daily travel. The thought was quickly dismissed as her opportunity to park appeared.

She exited and locked the small rental car, then moved quickly across the parking lot toward the hospital's entrance. Only quick reflexes prevented a collision with a young blond woman exiting the door clearly marked 'Entrance Only'.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I know I shouldn't go out this door, but you see my shift ended over an hour ago, and I started talking to my friend -her boyfriend wants to see other people- and I told her that she would be crazy if she agreed to that, and well, I looked at my watch, and a whole hour had passed-"

The young woman inhaled deeply, preparing to continue her tale. Diane took advantage of the pause in conversation to make her escape while she could. "Oh, that is quite alright. Accidents happen," she told the young woman, easing by her into the corridor. 

"Then you've come to the right place."

"I beg your pardon?" Diane inquired, stopping to stare at the young woman.

"If accidents happen," the young woman repeated slowly, "then you've come to the right place. You won't find better care than here at GH . . . Did you? Have an accident, that is?"

"No, I was trying to locate someone. Do you work here? Maybe you can help me." 

"I can try. Nurse Amy Vining at your service."

"Diane Jennings. And I am looking for Stefan Cassadine. He works here, I believe?"

Amy broke into raucous laughter. "I am sorry. It's just that Stefan Cassadine doesn't work for anyone. The Cassadines are richer than, well, everyone. None of them have to work."

"So you know Mr. Cassadine." Diane breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps her luck was beginning to change. "Would you direct me to his office, please?"

"If you hurry, you might catch him. That's his limousine." Amy pointed toward the idling car that had originally caught Diane's attention. "Maybe if you told me what it was you wanted with him," Amy hedged, openly curious, "I could help you."

"I appreciate the offer," Diane replied. "But this is a personal matter that I would prefer discussing with Mr. Cassadine alone. Now, if you will excuse me . . . "

********************

"Stefan Cassadine?" Diane asked somewhat hesitantly. At the gentleman's impatient nod, she continued. "I am Diane Jennings. I apologize for approaching you in this way, but I really had no choice."

"I am sorry, Miss . . . Jennings, is it? I am rather short on time, and-"

"I know. You probably have plans for your son's birthday tonight. That is why I am here." She paused. "I was his mother's best friend. I guess you could say she sent me."

The statement elicited none of the reactions Diane had anticipated. Stefan showed no reaction at all to her declaration. He stood waiting, head tilted slightly as if in curiosity. 

"How, then, may I assist you, Miss Jennings?"

Diane was disconcerted by Stefan's behavior. She'd made the comment about being sent half-jokingly, to break the ice. By there had been no relaxing on his part. Not as far as she could tell, anyway. A handsome man, he stood silently watching her and stroking his goatee. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cassadine," she said. "I have done this all wrong. Would you mind answering a few questions about your son so that I can be sure I have the right person?"

"No, Miss Jennings," Stefan replied. "I do not discuss my family with strangers - no matter what their claim. Good day." Without a backward glance he stepped into the limousine. The driver closed the door firmly behind him, effectively ending any conversation.

********************

" . . . license number 34A345. I want her every movement watched. You have one hour to deliver a full report. No more."

* * *

Bloodlines

Part Twelve

"What will Stefan's gift to my grandson be?"

Helena listened quietly to the voice on the phone. A smile of genuine pleasure appeared on her face. "Oh, my dear, the irony of it all is just too much . . . Nothing. You have served me well, Spiros."

She placed the receiver back on its base and turned on the antique lamp atop the dresser. Reaching into the top drawer, she pulled out a small square.

"Be patient, my darling Stavros." Helena caressed the worn photograph she held lovingly between her fingers. "Your weakling brother may enjoy a moment of contentment now, but it will not last." She stared at the likeness of her long-deceased elder son. "Stefan, fool that he is, does not realize that he is in the midst of a minefield of my making. Eventually he will take an incorrect step, and one of the many secrets I have planted will blow up in his face." A cruel smile graced her features. "It is just a matter of time."

********************

The Port Charles Grill was almost empty when Diane walked in. The time between the departure of the lunch crowd and the arrival of the early diners gave the staff an opportunity to regroup before things got hectic again. The bartender looked up from what he was doing only long enough to see that the new arrival was being led to a table.

Absently, Diane thanked the waiter and nodded her agreement to whatever his suggestion was. Though she hadn't eaten since breakfast, she was less concerned with her hunger than she was with her failure to successfully connect with Stefan Cassadine. 'That certainly did not go well,' she thought.

Stefan Cassadine had turned out to be somewhat of a puzzle. He had not seem surprised at her claim, yet he didn't show any interest in hearing what she had to say. No matter what the reality of being extremely wealthy was, Diane was sure that a claim such as hers wasn't an everyday thing. Stefan hadn't seemed angry or excited or any of the reactions she had prepared herself for. 

She shouldn't have been surprised at the man's complexity, though. All the descriptions she had read simultaneously praised and cursed his nature. Diane recalled reading one particular phrase several times. _'He isn't always a nice man, but he is a good one.'_ After their brief meeting, she was beginning to understand what that meant.

Stefan Cassadine had been extremely polite - under the circumstances. But Diane had walked away feeling no doubt that under the suave, sophisticated veneer there existed a potential for danger.

********************

"It has begun," Stefan angrily informed Alexis as he strode into the study. 

She looked up from the guest list in alarm. "What?! Who?" 

"The campaign to disrupt tonight's celebration. Mere moments ago I was approached by a woman named Diane Jennings. She was waiting for me outside the hospital."

Alexis rose from the desk and quickly crossed the room to Stefan's side. "What did she want?"

"She claimed a tie to Andresj'. Miss Jennings said that she was Ariana's best friend, and that Ariana had somehow _sent_ her to me."

"Did she seem rational when she said it, Stefan?"

Stefan dismissed the question impatiently. "The comment was intended as humor, a means of relaxing my guard. _It_ did not disturb me so much as her request that I answer several questions to verify her claim."

"Then perhaps we are not dealing with Helena or Luke."

"That is a matter yet to be determined. I have no admiration for either of them, but I do find it difficult to believe that my mother or Luke Spencer would engineer such a clumsy effort."

"I agree. So should we be comforted by the thought that they may not be involved?"

"It does not matter. Whoever is behind this will pay dearly."

"The Jennings woman is being watched." Alexis sought confirmation from Stefan. It was not a question.

"Ivan is to report to me in one hour. The others are engaged in compiling a dossier on her."

"Is there anything I can do to help while we wait?"

"You have no other job tonight, Alexis, but to assist me in making this birthday one Andresj' will always remember."

********************

"'Dre?"

"In here." 

Andresj stood before the mirror clad only in a large, white towel wrapped low around his waist. He began to dry the small beads of water that raced down his muscled chest and washboard stomach. "I'll be glad when this part of today is over," he sighed. "I can't think of anything less exciting than a royal performance." 

Nikolas shrugged. "Actually, I am looking forward to tonight," he said, leaning against the bathroom door. "This will be the first official Cassadine function I've attended as plain old Nikolas Cassadine and not the Cassadine Heir."

"Do you really think anyone will treat you any differently, Nik?" Andresj' stopped toweling his wet hair to turn and face his brother. "You may not be the Prince anymore, but you are Stefan Cassadine's son. Not to mention that you are still under Helena's protection."

"I suppose that is what makes tonight so interesting," Nikolas answered thoughtfully. "It will be a true test of what my life in the Cassadine universe will be like from now on. So," he straightened, "what did you need from me?"

"Take a look under my pillow."

Nikolas walked to the bed and found an envelope beneath the pillows. He reached inside and withdrew a stack of photographs and papers. After one glance he looked toward the bathroom doorway where Andresj' stood watching.

"Where did you get this?" Nikolas demanded, his voice low.

"It was waiting for me at General Hospital the other day."

"And you never told anyone?!"

"I told you."

"This isn't the kind of thing you keep to yourself!" Nikolas chided. Thrusting the papers toward Andresj', he nodded in the direction of the study. "Go and show these to Father."

"No. Luke or Helena or whoever left it is just trying to get some kind of reaction from me. I won't play along."

"Well, I guess if you won't do it, I will."

********************

"When are you going to stop this foolishness and come back to ELQ?" Edward Quartermaine blustered between bites of salad. "And why am I eating this? If I'd wanted to graze, I would have just wandered out onto my own front lawn." Pushing the salad away, he flagged a waiter and demanded, "Bring me a porterhouse - medium rare."

"Don't pay any attention to him," Justus told the waiter. "His salad is just fine." 

The man continued to wait, uncertain about just whose orders he should obey. "Have you worked here awhile?" Justus asked. The waiter gave a quick nod. "Then you should ask yourself whether you want to be the one who answers to Lila Quartermaine about Edward breaking his diet."

"Confound it, man! Come back here!" Edward bellowed to the waiter's rapidly retreating back. "I won't have it!" he banged his fist on the table. "It is bad enough that Lila coddles me, I won't have you doing it, too!"

"Believe me, old man, if it were up to me I would let you order as many steaks as you wanted. But for some reason Lila loves you -"

"She loves you, too, Justus. And I know she would be happy to see you at dinner tonight."

"Sorry, Edward, I have plans."

"Cancel them. You haven't spent anytime at the house lately."

"Edward -"

"Lila misses you."

"I will see her at breakfast tomorrow. I promise."

"That's not good enough! You know, ever since you started associating with those wretched Cassadines, you have no sense of loyalty!"

********************

". . ._Ever since you started associating with those wretched Cassadines. . ."_

Diane was suddenly riveted to the conversation of the two men seated somewhere behind her. She'd heard the name Cassadine mentioned, and none too favorably. Carefully she turned her head in an attempt to get a glimpse of the speakers. All she got was the impression of a dark-colored business suit and a head of fine white hair.

"_Edward,"_ the conversation continued, _"I can't believe you want to make some kind of moral comparison between the two families!_" 

_"Now, you listen here, young man!_"

The waiter chose that exact moment to return with a small tray of appetizers. As he set the tray down and rearranged the table for Diane's convenience, she strained to recapture the conversation she'd been listening to.

_". . . dividends for this quarter . . ."_

"No, no, no!" 

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" the waiter asked, pausing in his attentions to the table.

Diane realized that she had spoken her frustration aloud. "I am sorry," she said. "Thinking out loud, I suppose."

"Very well. I will return shortly for your order."

"Thank you." Perhaps by then, Diane thought, she would have figured out what her next move should be.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Bloodlines

Part Thirteen

The room was tidy now, but twenty minutes earlier it looked as though a hurricane had recently passed through. Toys, books, and electronic game cartridges had been scattered everywhere until the two women moved through the room, straightening up as they went along. 

"Thank you for helping out today," Keesha said, as she flopped onto the overstuffed sofa. "I don't think I would have had the energy to attend Andresj's birthday celebration if you hadn't."

"Well, I knew that he probably wouldn't be able to come, so I thought I would take his place."

"And I appreciate it, Laura. You know, I really should tell Andresj' how much I have come to count on his helping out at Ward House. The children love him."

"He is such a quiet young man," Laura observed, "I wouldn't think that a house full of unruly kids would be to his liking."

"That's what I thought, too, when I first met him. But after a few weeks here, he really opened up - to the kids and me." Keesha smiled at some private memory. "You wouldn't expect it, but Andresj' has a really warped sense of humor. The kids appreciate that."

"Nikolas says that Stefan would never admit it, but he enjoys Andresj's sense of humor as much as anyone."

"It is hard for me to imagine anyone trying to pull a practical joke on Stefan Cassadine," Keesha frowned, "let alone have him enjoy it."

"Believe it. Nikolas told me about a trip he and Andresj' took to the mall . . . 

********************

"I am sorry I kept you waiting."

With a start, Diane followed the voice up the well-built torso to the handsome brown face. The man belonging to the voice she had overheard earlier stood before her. A slightly amused smile curved lips framed by a well-kept moustache and goatee. 

"Was I that obvious?" she asked.

"Only to me," he replied. "Let's just say that my former line of work required that I be alert to certain things." He stuck out his hand. "I am Justus Ward, by the way."

"Diane Jennings." She accepted the hand he offered and then indicated that he should join her. Justus complied, moving with the easy, well-oiled grace of an athlete. His dark suit was exquisitely tailored and emphasized his broad shoulders and trim waist. 'The man is,' Diane thought, 'a really nice package.'

Forcing her thoughts back to their conversation, she hazarded a guess. "You must have been a law enforcement officer."

"Not quite." He gave her an enigmatic smile. " I was lead counsel for a major organization."

"Really? Which one?"

"I'm sorry. The main condition of my leaving the organization was non-disclosure . . . So, what can I do for you, Miss Jennings?"

"I need to speak to Stefan Cassadine."

Justus' frowned. "That is simple enough. But it doesn't explain where I come in."

"I wasn't eavesdropping, but I overheard the other gentleman say that you were involved with the Cassadine family. If that's true, then you can arrange a meeting for me with Stefan Cassadine." Diane corrected herself, "Well, actually, you would be arranging _another_ meeting with Mr. Cassadine. The first one did not go too well."

"Why don't you explain to me just why you want to meet with Stefan. Then I will tell you if it can be done or not." Justus noticed her hesitation at his request. "You'll have to trust me if you expect me to help."

Diane stared several long moments at the stranger seated across from her. His gaze was unwavering. Instinctively she knew she could trust him with her secrets. And more.

********************

"Excuse the interruption, Father, but I thought you should see this." Nikolas handed Stefan the file he'd taken from Andresj' and awaited his reaction to its contents.

After emptying the envelope, the head of the Cassadine family examined each item silently. There were several photographs, each different from the other. But they all shared a common theme - death. The graphic presentation of Piotr's and Ariana's murders was sickening. "Where did you get these?" Stefan asked as he passed the documents and photographs to Alexis.

"Someone left them at the hospital for 'Dre."

"How did they come into your possession?"

"Dre just showed them to me a few moments ago." Nikolas hesitated, "He has had them a few days now."

Without comment, Stefan turned and left the room.

"Dre is already angry with me for showing this to Father. Now . . . "

"You did the right thing, Nikolas," Alexis reassured him. "You'll see."

********************

"Let me get this straight. You just walked up to Stefan, told him a deceased woman had sent you, and then asked to meet his son?" Justus was incredulous. "And you expected him to agree?"

"When you put it that way, it does sound a little ridiculous. But as I said, I was just-"

"- Just trying to carry out your friend's wishes to contact Andresj'."

"Yes. She trusted that I would do what she asked - no matter how much time had passed."

Justus sat back and watched Diane as she spoke. From the moment he'd approached her table, her eyes never left his and she leaned forward as if willing him to believe her tale.

"I wish Mr. Cassadine had given me enough time to really explain what I wanted, or to tell him just how I fit into this whole scenario."

_'_Oh, I don't think you should worry about that,' Justus mused silently. 'If I know Stefan, he is probably having you watched.'__

"There you go again!" Diane exclaimed.

Justus was confused by the outburst. "I beg your pardon?"

"Earlier, when I asked about your job, you had this little smile on your face like you knew something I didn't. And just now you did it again."

"Call it an inside joke, Miss Jennings."

"Mr. Ward, I don't mean to be impolite. But I don't have time for riddles. I need to speak to Stefan Cassadine again. Better still, Andresj' himself. Will you help me? Because if you won't, then I will find someone who will."

"My name is Justus, remember? And I won't make you any promises. I'll try to arrange another meeting with Stefan. But it will be up to him whether you speak to Andresj' or not. Where can I contact you?"

"I made reservations at the Port Charles Lodge, but unfortunately I missed my check-in time. Hopefully, they will still have a room for me there."

"That isn't necessary. I'll arrange a room for you here," Justus replied.

Diane took a long look at the decor surrounding her. "I would guess that this hotel is a bit out of my budget."

Justus laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure that you get a good discount." Seeing the look of confusion on Diane's face, he explained, "My family owns this place."

********************

Stefan strode into Andresj's suite of rooms determined to reprimand his son over his recent lapse of judgment. He found Andresj' standing shirtless before the window, his hands in the pockets of his slacks. 

"I thought there might have been a picture of my mother inside the envelope," Andresj' said without turning. "I just wanted to know what she looked like."

His simple explanation tempered Stefan's anger. "I am sorry the only image you now have of your mother is from the crime scene photographs."

"It serves me right, I guess, for not telling you I had them."

"Andresj, it is understandable that you would wish to know your mother's face. I am sorry that I have not been able to provide such for you. At this moment, however," Stefan emphasized, "my concern with the file you received is that you understand the basis of the accusations it makes."

"I've known the rumors about my parents' deaths since my first week at Swithern Academy. I overheard the Headmaster discussing it with one of the professors." Andresj's smile, reflected in the glass, was sad. "Neither man knew that I spoke Russian."

"You should have told me then, my son."

Andresj' shrugged and stared out of the window. "Grandmother knew. She came up to see me that evening and told me that the situation had been taken care of. The next day, it was announced that the Headmaster had resigned and left immediately for another position."

Stefan closed the distance between them. "How did Helena know what had happened?" he asked. 

"At the time I assumed that one of the bodyguards had included it in his daily report. Now I realize that she must have had someone watching me."

"Why have you withheld such information? You jeopardize the safety of yourself and others around you when you do." Stefan reached out and turned his son's face toward him. "I do not insist on bodyguards and security because of appearances. I do it because as a Cassadine you have inherited powerful enemies."

Andresj' twisted his chin free of his father's gentle grasp. "I know all that, Father."

"Yet, it was your brother who saw fit to inform me of the file's existence."

"I knew that you would overreact. Just as you are doing now."

As Stefan opened his mouth to respond, he was interrupted by the shrill ring of his cellular phone. "Our discussion is not over," he cautioned Andresj' and moved to the far side of the room.

"Yes? . . . Indeed? . . . No. Continue with your original assignment."

Having concluded his call, Stefan caught Andresj's attention. "We will continue this discussion- at length- tomorrow. But now there is something I must handle."

********************

"Diane, I can't guarantee anything." Justus searched her face as they stood before the door to her suite. "Stefan is very cautious where his family is concerned. If he doesn't want to meet with you, nothing I or anyone else can say will persuade him otherwise."

"Justus," she placed her hand on his arm, "I have only known you a very short while, but I find it hard to believe that you would be unable to convince anyone of anything."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. But it going to take more than that to sway Stefan Cassadine."

Diane took a deep breath. "Here," she said, coming to a quick decision, "a gesture of good faith. Give this to Mr. Cassadine."

Justus accepted the letter she offered him. "A gesture of good faith toward me or Stefan?"

"Both."

********************

Luke Spencer sat on the couch and waited with Laura for her ride to that evening's gala at Wyndemere. It felt strange, as though he was a visitor in his own home. True, he hadn't been living there for some time, but still . . .

"Thank you for watching Lulu tonight," Laura said, interrupting his thoughts. "I'll only be gone a few hours."

He shrugged. "You don't have to thank me. I love spending time with my baby girl."

"And I knew she would enjoy spending this time with you."

Luke carefully examined the unlit cigar in his hand. "Your asking me to watch Lulu tonight wouldn't have anything to do with trying to keep me out of little Cassadine's hair, would it?"

"He's just a boy. Beside, your feud is with Stefan," Laura protested. "Andresj' deserves to have this night without any surprises."

"Careful, Laura," Luke snorted, "your weakness for all things Cassadine is showing."

"Not tonight, Luke. Please." Laura was saved from further argument by the arrival of Stefan's limousine. She grabbed her handbag and moved quickly to the door. "Thank you, Luke."

"Yeah, whatever, babe." As the door closed behind her, he muttered, "Give my worst to the Count."

********************

"I'm going to kill him," Keesha muttered, looking at the tuxedo still hanging on the closet door. "He promised me he wouldn't be late." She picked up the phone and dialed his pager. "If he tells me that he is in a meeting with Edward, I will never speak to him again."

Heels tapping angrily against the hardwood floor, Keesha strode to the full length mirror in Justus' bedroom and took another look at her appearance. She looked good. There was no ego involved in her evaluation, just fact. Her dress fit like second skin. Not tight enough to be in bad taste, but form-fitting enough to show off the body she worked so hard to keep fit. And it was deep blue, Andresj's favorite color. 

Keesha knew that the younger man had a crush on her. She was flattered, but that was all. Still, it was his birthday . . . 

********************

Justus leaned against his black BMW 740 and waited. Absently he rubbed a smudge of dirt from the car's smooth finish. It was the one true luxury he had allowed himself. Edward had offered to buy it as a gift for him, but he'd refused, choosing to pay for it with money he'd earned honestly. 

Looking up, he could see the launch from Spoon Island grow closer with each passing minute. Just then, his pager went off, startling him with its vibrations. Upon seeing his own phone number in the small display, Justus knew he was in trouble. 

"Little Bit," he began as soon as she answered the phone, "I - "

"Don't 'Little Bit' me, Justus! Where are you?"

"Calm down and I'll explain. Something came up and I need to take care of it."

The silence his statement met was deafening. Justus hurried to explain. "I am meeting with Stefan about tonight."

"Is something wrong?" Keesha asked worriedly.

"No. And that's what I need to convince Stefan. Look, it is a long story, but as soon as I've done my part, I am on my way. I promise."

"You can explain when you get here," Keesha stated bluntly, and hung up.

Justus breathed a sigh of relief. 'Just in time,' he thought, as the launch docked. He walked toward Stefan, meeting the other man halfway. 

"Stefan."

"Justus." Stefan did not pretend he was surprised to see him. He'd had the man investigated the moment he was declared Edward Quartermaine's grandson. It was such a detailed dossier that Stefan knew Justus' thoughts as well as he knew his own. Over time, Alexis had developed a bond of trust with the man; and so, grudgingly, had Stefan. He would hear him out.

"Miss Jennings told me she met with you. She also told me that the meeting didn't go well," Justus explained. "Stefan, I have spoken to this woman. I've heard her story, and I believe that she is legitimate. All she wants is another chance to speak to you."

"What is your part in this Justus?"

"She sought me out."

Stefan did not react to his statement. He knew from the detective's report that Justus had approached the woman first.

"Technically," Justus clarified, "I could see that see was listening to my conversation with Edward. And she kept trying to get a look at us without being obvious." He didn't have to explain to Stefan how he knew those things. "As soon as Edward left, I went and asked her what she wanted."

"What did she want?" Stefan asked, strangely relieved to find that Justus had not lied to him. 

"Like I said, she just wants to talk to you - about Andresj' and his mother." Reaching into his pocket, Justus offered Stefan the letter Diane had entrusted to him. "Here. It is a gesture of good faith from Miss Jennings."

After a moment's consideration, Stefan accepted the long white envelope. "I make no promises."

"She knows that. But if you do decide to see her, you can let me know sometime tonight." With a nod to Stefan, Justus walked back to his car and left.

As the sound of the car's engine grew faint, Stefan looked down at the envelope within his hand. It was addressed simply, _Stefan_. Sliding a well-manicured finger under the envelope's flap, he opened the letter and began to read . . .

  
  


_Dearest Stefan,_

_Writing this letter is the second most difficult thing I have done in my life. The first is not telling you that we share a son . . ._


	8. Default Chapter Title

Bloodlines

Part Fourteen

  
  


Along the docks, three sets of eyes watched Justus' car leave. 

"Why are we out here?" Marcus Taggert sighed. "Stefan Cassadine doesn't need any help from the PCPD. He's got his own little army assembled for tonight. And wasn't Justus Ward just here? That means there'll be Mob protection on top of everything else."

"I don't want to take any chances, Taggert," Commissioner Mac Scorpio insisted, not bothering to point out that Justus reportedly no longer worked for the Port Charles Mob. He continued to peer through his binoculars. "Beside, I am not suggesting that we play security for tonight's event. Just keep an eye open, okay?"

"Mac, we both know that any danger the Cassadines might face is gonna come from inside their own family. I say let them destroy each other." The handsome, bald detective shook his head in disgust. He felt an active dislike for the wealthy. It was a prejudice he could not get past. From the time of his childhood, his idol and mentor Deke had drilled into him just how different the rich really were.

"Wipe them out, all of them!" the Commissioner intoned in a deep voice.

"Huh?"

"That's a line from the new Star Wars© movie the kids and I saw. Do you have _any_ idea what goes on outside the station?" Mac did not wait for an answer. "Anyway, I don't think you really want to get rid of all the Cassadines."

Taggert scowled. He knew what Mac was implying. Lately, Alexis Davis had been a thorn in his side as he attempted to wipe out the criminal element in Port Charles. Every charge brought against the likes of Corinthos or Morgan was effortlessly negated with one quick call to their high-priced lawyer.

Marcus wasn't sure if he was more disgusted at Alexis for providing such a service, or at himself for being attracted to her anyway.

********************

Soulful eyes shadowed by long lashes occupied a face highlighted by lips women often fantasized about. At the moment, however, those eyes were shaded with concern. Nikolas Cassadine leaned against the oaken desk and waited for the party on the other end of the phone to respond. His pose was like something from a fashion magazine, and anyone walking into the room would have believed himself to be caught in a photo shoot.

The black tux was a tailor-made designer original; the white shirt spun from the finest silk available. But for all its fine credentials, the clothing served only to compliment its wearer. Broad shoulders filled the tuxedo jacket, hinting at hidden strength. The shirt's pliant silk conformed itself to the well-developed chest, following its curves with the gentleness of a lover's caress. A pair of muscled thighs, achieved by years of horseback riding, was showcased by black pants momentarily stretched taut across them.

Often described as a handsome, sensitive young man, Nikolas Cassadine was unaware of the attention his looks garnered. In years past, the description 'sensitive man' was often a negative one, applied to someone lacking manliness. No more. There was nothing lacking in the one-time Cassadine Prince. 

Nikolas stood slowly. Shaking his head, he returned the phone to its base. 

"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked as she entered the study. 

"No, not really. I was just trying to locate Father. Arman says he took the launch nearly an hour ago." 

"He probably wanted to check everything once more before the guests begin arriving." She smiled at him. "You know how Stefan is."

"You're right," Nikolas laughed, his dusky skin accentuating his even, white teeth. "He won't be able to relax until the celebration is over and all the guests have gone home."

"Speaking of guests," Alexis reminded him, "they have begun to arrive. Shall we go and greet them?"

*********************

"So you just handed the letter to Stefan and left? Without waiting to see what it said?" Keesha stared at her cousin in frustration.

"Well, I had an irate woman waiting for me. I thought it was the wisest thing to do."

"Ha-ha, funny. Did Miss Jennings at least give you a clue about what was in the letter?"

"I don't think Diane knows. The letter was sealed. And that's about all the details I can give you, Keesha. I don't know anything else," Justus said as he hurried toward the shower. "But I am sure we will find out tonight."

"I hope that letter makes Andresj's birthday one that he will never forget," Keesha wished aloud. "And he'll have you to thank for it. You did good." The brilliant smile she gave him made Justus feel a warmth he'd long forgotten. 

She walked toward the door. "Don't be too late, okay?"

"You're gonna leave me?"

"I promised Andresj' I would be a little early. So I'll see you there."

*********************

_Dearest Stefan,_

_ Writing this letter is the second most difficult thing I have done in my life. The first is not telling you that we share a son . . ._

"What manner of fraud is this?" Stefan asked angrily. "I did not know Ariana in that way! We met only once in passing." His eyes jumped to the next page, scanning its length. When he reached the bottom he did a double-take. The letter was not signed as he'd expected.

"Alyse? Who is . . ." A strange weight began to press against Stefan's chest, causing him to inhale shallow breaths. Quickly, he returned to the letter's beginning. Unaware that he spoke aloud, Stefan began to read.

_I never wanted you to find out this way. It was always my intention to tell you the wonderful news in person. But the fact that you're reading this means that something, or someone, has prevented me from doing so._

_I confirmed that I was pregnant with your child two weeks before that day in Paris when you ended our relationship_. _Your decision wasn't unexpected. You see, I knew that you would not want to be away from the son you had with your brother's wife_.

_Yes, I knew you were the father of her child_. _You unknowingly gave me so many clues that I couldn't help but know. So I understood when you wanted to end our arrangement. In fact, it helped me decide to keep my pregnancy from you._

_I didn't keep your son a secret to punish you, Stefan. You must believe that. I was selfish enough to want our son to have the best of his father, not just what was left over from his big brother. He deserved more than you could have given him at the time. We both know it's true. _

_In the end, it wasn't that difficult to keep you unaware. You were so preoccupied with your firstborn that nothing else mattered. I feel no bitterness about that. After all, it gave me the chance to prepare a life for me and our son._

_I could not have done it without Piotr. Don't be angry with him or feel he has betrayed you. He will explain to you that I left him no choice. Instead, thank him for caring for us the way that he has. Thank him for how he protected us this past year_._ Thank him for ensuring that our son is now with his father. If not for Piotr, we would have been at the mercy of_

Stefan flipped quickly to the second page.

_ am sorry that you have . . ._

"No!" Fingering the sheets, Stefan tried repeatedly to separate what had to have been two pages stuck together. When he could not, he accepted that a section of the letter was missing, and continued reading.

_am sorry that you have missed his first year. We have had a wonderful first year, your son and I. I have named him Andresj' Mikhail and he is beautiful. And happy. And healthy. _

_Do not think too harshly of me. When you have heard Piotr's story and proven the truth of Andresj's paternity, remember that it was never my intention to keep him from you. Only to keep him safe. You will have to protect Andresj' now. Piotr will help you. Put aside your anger and let him. He has been as loyal to you as any man could. Your son is the proof._

_When Andresj' is old enough to speak, and asks about his mother, speak kindly of me. Tell our son I loved him more than life itself. _

_Alyse._

With sickening clarity, it all made sense. If true, then Andresj' was his child. Such a simple statement, but it explained so much; Helena's acceptance, Piotr's insistence. Stefan's mind raced with the possibility of it all . . .How had such a feat been accomplished? The letter hadn't given many details. The answers he needed could well be found on that missing page. 

"Mr. Cassadine? Mr. Cassadine!" Stefan's bodyguard finally broke through the seeming daze his employer had fallen into. "Is something wrong, sir?" he asked, concerned about the sudden unusual behavior. 

With visible effort, Stefan gathered his composure. "Nothing. Let us go. Now."

"To where, sir?"

"The Port Charles Hotel."

*********************

"Hello, Laura. You look very nice," Nikolas remarked. "Thank you for coming."

"Yes," Alexis repeated, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, Andresj' was kind enough to invite me, so here I am. I came a little early, in case there was some way I could help."

Nikolas shook his head. "Thank you, but Father and I have taken care of all the details."

"Speaking of your father," Laura frowned, "I am sure that it was Stefan who got into the limousine that was leaving as I arrived. He seemed in a hurry. I hope nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Laura," Alexis stated. "Stefan was probably just attending to some last minute details." She shared a look with Nikolas. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and greet the other guests."

*********************

Diane was awakened by an insistent knocking on the door. Sitting up quickly, she looked around the room and tried to remember where she was. Her eyes fell on the room service cart and instantly she remembered. She must have fallen asleep on the room's luxurious couch.

"Yes, one moment!" Diane called out in order to stop the knocking. "Who is it?"

"Stefan Cassadine."

Diane opened the door only wide enough to peer around its edge. Stefan Cassadine stood there, accompanied by another very stern-looking man. 

"I must speak with you," he said without preface. Following her gaze, he introduced the man beside him. "Ivan is my bodyguard. He will remain outside."

Warily, Diane waved him into the lavish suite. Before she could invite him to sit, Stefan demanded, "What have you done with the remainder of this letter?" He thrust it at her in accusation.

"What?"

"You have gotten my attention, Miss Jennings." Stefan's eyes were as cold as his tone. "Name your terms."

Diane stared at him in astonishment. This was the man Justus claimed was a living example of 'old world manners'? "Mr. Cassadine," she said, beginning to get angry, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about!"

"Very well, I will humor you. This letter which you gave me is missing a page or pages. But I suspect you know that. So, I ask again, what are the terms of your _compensation_?"

"I have been extremely patient with you, Mr. Cassadine, because I realize that my reasons for coming here are a bit unusual. You, on the other hand, have gone out of your way to be insulting. Is this how you've reared Andresj'?"

Stefan moved quickly toward her. "My son is not your concern."

Diane refused to be intimidated. "The only reason I am here is because of your son, and his mother. Alyse was my best friend. She counted on me to carry out her wishes. And not even you will stop me from doing that." Diane shook her head. "Where is the man Alyse wrote about? Has time changed you so much?"

A stillness came over Stefan when he realized the implication of her last comments. "Alyse wrote to you also. May I see your letter?"

"I don't think so," Diane replied. 

"Miss Jennings,- Diane, I am not a man who apologizes easily. There are reasons for my behavior, though it does not excuse me. Your letter may hold answers to a question that is all-important to not only Andresj' but myself."

"Mr. Cassadine," Diane emphasized her formality, "like you, I suspect ulterior motives behind your request. You'll understand if I refuse. Now, would you please leave?"

After a long moment, Stefan complied. "We will speak again, Miss Jennings." 

Even as the door closed firmly behind him, Stefan removed his cell phone and began dialing.

********************

The unassuming little brick house was surrounded by flowers of every kind growing quite haphazardly, it seemed. The shades were drawn, but there was no sign of movement inside. It had been that way for several days now, though the men watching it could only attest to that day's activity. Or lack thereof.

Inside the car, the southern heat was sweltering. Only the out-of-town visitor noticed, though. The others had long become accustomed to the high humidity that characterized weather in the south. Over the past few years, warm weather tended to last well into the fall.

The men, all locals, had stared at him when he'd first arrived; dark suit with a starched white shirt, and a modest tie done neatly in a modified four-in-hand. He'd stared back, allowing himself to feel a superiority over these . . . hicks, who didn't have enough sense to dress less casually and make a better first impression. T-shirts and light slacks, both pressed, was their uniform of the day.

After several hours of the oppressive heat, his sense of superiority had all but vanished. The locals, seemingly unaffected by the heat, sat quietly. The only movement within the car was a quick, silent communication among them every time he removed another item of clothing.

Mercifully, the phone rang. "Yes...yes...yes." Addressing the men, he said, "It's a go. Search the house and get out. No mistakes."


	9. Default Chapter Title

Bloodlines

Part Fifteen

  
  


The phone had barely begun to ring when it was answered by a harried voice.

"Stefan?"

"Alexis-"

"Stefan!" she interrupted, "what's going on?" Alexis moved away from the staff to an empty corner. "Where are you?"

"The Port Charles Hotel. I have been detained by a matter which requires my attention."

Alexis lowered her voice. "Is it about the woman you met?"

"Yes, but I cannot go into details now. You must handle things at Wyndemere until I arrive."

"Of course. But quite a few of the guests have already asked for you. How am I supposed to explain your absence?"

"You need only explain to Nikolas and Andresj'. Tell them that I have been detained by a security matter, but all is well."

"Is it really, Stefan?"

"Yes. In fact, tonight's celebration may take on a whole new meaning," he answered cryptically.

********************

Luke left his young daughter playing with her cousin Lucas and went in search of his sister. They had always been close, adopting an 'Us against The World' mentality in order to survive their youth. The bond they shared had been stretched to the breaking point many times over the years. Most often by Luke, who tended to act first and then rationalize his actions into truth.

"Barbara Jean," he greeted her with open arms, "how is my favorite baby sister?"

She stopped him with a curt gesture. "What do you want, Luke?"

"You see, it's like this. I was all set for an evening of quality time with the Princess Lesley Lu when an emergency came up. So I was hoping you would be able to fill in for me."

"Of course. Tell me what the emergency is and I will handle it for you."

"Barbara Jean, don't give me a hard time tonight. Please?"

"Certainly not, big brother," Bobbie answered sarcastically. "Why should I hassle you about disrupting a seventeen year old boy's birthday party?"

"Well, of course if you put it like that, it sounds . . . dirty." Luke tried to coax a smile from his long-suffering younger sister. "Okay, look. I just want to be on hand in case something goes down at Spook Island tonight. You and Laura may trust Stiffen, but I don't."

"Luke, do you promise you won't make a scene?"

"Darlin', I won't even let 'em know I'm there."

********************

Wyndemere was alive with activity. Keesha, who'd entered the estate with two other guests, was directed immediately to another section of the immense dwelling. Uncertain of her destination she followed the sound of voices speaking fluent Russian to Stefan's study. There, conversing, was a circle of men with Andresj' as its center. Keesha stood at the door, marveling at how comfortable he seemed among men several times his age. Handsome and self-assured, Andresj' reminded her at that moment of his father. 

Clearing her throat, she stepped into the room. At her entrance, the men ceased their conversation and stared curiously. Raising her chin, she strode toward them. 

Andresj' gestured and the circle parted, allowing her access.

"Happy birthday, Andresj'," Keesha said softly.

Andresj' drank in the sight of Keesha standing before him. From head to toe she was, no doubt, the most perfect thing he had ever seen. And the fact that she wore blue was not lost on him. Unmoving, Andresj' stared at her, admiration and appreciation evident on his face. 

"Five languages at my disposal, yet none seems adequate to describe your beauty." Bowing slightly, he reached for her hand and raised it to his lips. "I am honored that you have chosen to attend my celebration." 

Keesha felt herself melt at his charming display. The courtly behavior and formal speech was very attractive. She understood all at once the allure that heroes of romance novels held for the women who read them. 

Her exchange with Andresj' did not go unnoticed by the men assembled. Their intense interest reminded her just who she was in public conversation with. _Get a hold of yourself, girl . . . No matter how charming and mature he seems, he's only seventeen!_

"May I escort you to the ballroom?" Andresj' asked, extending his arm.

"What about your meeting?"

"There is no business for me tonight. Only pleasure."

********************

As days went, it was pretty quiet. All the building's regulars had gone about their daily routines without event. Michael Corinthos' head of security reflected on a question he'd pondered quite a bit lately. Would he find his job more fulfilling if the area occasionally came alive with conflict?

The nose of a stretch limo popped into view on his monitor, momentarily startling him. He wasn't the jumpy type. But at that moment, it was as if the fates had decided to pull a gag on him and answer his unspoken question at the same time.

Slowly the limo pulled further into view. It stopped, and the front window began to lower. The driver turned unerringly toward one of the hidden cameras, allowing the security chief an unobstructed view of his face. A three-second pause and the limo moved on.

"Heads up, Francis." He spoke into a mike. "The Cassadine limo is on its way. Probably the old man," he added. That done, the security chief made a note to find out just how the driver knew where the cameras were hidden.

********************

In spite of his misgivings, the three local men he'd hired had performed with the efficiency of a well-coordinated surgical team. They moved through the small house, leaving no area unscathed. As a professional used to precision and perfection, he had enjoyed watching the three men execute their craft. Nearly two hours later, though, they stood before him empty-handed.

"Are you sure there's nothing here?" he asked unnecessarily. The stare they gave was his answer. He would have to call her.

His fingers seemed strangely reluctant to cooperate. He dreaded making the call. Relaying that their search had proven fruitless was not something he relished doing. No doubt she would fly into a scathing diatribe that he would have to sit and endure. 

'How did I end up here?' he wondered as the phone rang. 'I used to own the world. Now I take orders from an egotistical bi-.' 

"This had better be good news," the woman's voice grated through the phone.

"I'm afraid not. The men took the house apart. There is nothing here."

"There has to be. I know I shouldn't have trusted you with this."

"Look," he insisted, "these men are professionals. If they say there's nothing here, then there is nothing here."

"You had better pray they are right. 'Cause if you mess this up for me, you will regret ever knowing me!"

********************

Justus stepped out of the elevator into the well-lit parking garage. As he strode toward his car, the driver of an idling limousine got out and began walking toward him. For one split second Justus' thoughts went to his former employers, or more specifically, their rivals. His relief at recognizing Ivan, Stefan's driver, was overshadowed by the realization that he would never be completely free of his life as a mob lawyer. He would forever carry some degree of baggage from that life- caution, distrust, fear.

"Everything okay, Justus?' came Francis' quiet voice from behind.

"Everything's fine, Francis. Thanks."

"No problem." 

Justus returned his attention to Ivan, who stood waiting.

"Mr. Cassadine wishes a moment of your time. This way, please."

Francis watched Justus enter the limo. It was more than simple courtesy that had motivated him to check out the situation. Sonny's men were under standing orders to look out for the organization's former attorney - without his knowledge. True, Justus had left the business because of a beef with Jason. But no one could deny the enormous support that same Justus had provided Jason during the tragic incident with Michael. For that alone he would always be under the organization's protection.

********************

Luke carefully broke the water's surface and slowly surveyed the area. All he saw was an unbroken expanse of jagged stones. 'Where there's a will, there's a Spencer,' he thought smugly, and began to climb the small rocky overhang. Carefully he climbed, his concentration centered on finding another rock to grip as well as testing each foothold for stability before shifting his weight. Near the top he reached blindly overhead for an anchor to pull himself up and onto the little jut of land. Strong hands grabbed his and rapidly pulled him up. Luke found himself face-to-face with two very large, unsmiling men.

"Good evening, fellas. I don't suppose you would believe that I'm lost, would you?"

The two guards silently held their positions, leaving Luke very little stable ground on which to stand. One guard placed a hand over his ear, straining to hear through the tiny audio device there.

"Since we're standing around waiting for someone in this outfit to have an original thought," Luke said, looking from one guard to the other, "I've got a joke for you. Do you know why Stefan the Vampire put plastic caps on his teeth? He wanted to practice safe sucks! Safe sucks! . . . Get it?" 

The guards looked at Luke, and then turned to one another and smiled. The next moment Luke found himself flying through the air, only to land with a splash in the water surrounding Spoon Island. 

"It was a good joke," the first guard conceded as they returned to their posts.

"Yes, but his delivery sucked . . . Get it?"


	10. Default Chapter Title

  
  


Bloodlines

Part Sixteen

The door opened smoothly, breaking the silence within the tastefully equipped automobile. Inside sat the patriarch of the Cassadine family. Formally dressed and elegant, he quietly awaited his guest.

"Justus," Stefan began, as soon the young attorney settled into the limousine, "I must prevail upon you to assist me. Miss Jennings and I seem unable to communicate."

"About?"

"The letter you gave me was missing a page. I thought Miss Jennings might be able to direct me to its whereabouts." 

"Uh-huh," Justus said slowly. "Let me guess. You very diplomatically accused Diane of withholding your missing page and she got upset. Right?"

"I am neither so crass nor so obvious, I assure you. My inquiries of Miss Jennings contained no hint of accusation or censure." Stefan paused to stare at Justus. "Did I say something humorous?"

The lawyer's even white teeth flashed briefly. "Stefan, I genuinely admire the way you manipulate words!" He shook his head. "Sometimes you remind me of Edward. You are both so accustomed to dealing with people's agendas that you automatically assume that everyone has one."

"Individuals without agendas do not take offense where none is offered."

"Sometimes, Stefan, they do. But that's beside the point right now . . . This page you're missing is important?" Justus asked carefully.

"It is vital. Will you meet with Miss Jennings on my behalf?"

Justus considered the scenery rushing past the tinted windows. "I've taken the ride so far," he remarked pointedly on the fact that the limousine was already headed back toward the Port Charles Hotel. "I'll continue to do so until you give me reason not to."

********************

Every two weeks a plain white envelope arrived at Ward House. Devoid of any markings save the Ward House address, its contents never varied - one crisp, new twenty-dollar bill. For the people in charge of Ward House's finances, the small anonymous donation had begun about three years earlier. At first there was some curiosity about the identity of the donor and the motives behind the money. After a long discussion, however, everyone involved thought it best to just accept it gratefully. Maybe some day the donor would come forward.

********************

The ballroom was rapidly filling with guests in their evening finery. Various native tongues could be heard throughout the room as old friends and associates reacquainted themselves. Waiters circulated with trays of hors d'oeuvres designed to suit every palate. And expensive champagne flowed as continually as the waters surrounding Wyndemere. 

Alexis scanned the crowd and located Nikolas deep in conversation with Elizabeth Webber and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine. Making her way through the crowd of friends and associates, she refrained from eye contact, thereby stalling any attempt to engage her in conversation. "Emily, Elizabeth, you both look lovely tonight," Alexis complimented. "I am glad you could attend."

"I told them a Cassadine bacchanalia was not something they should miss," Nikolas joked. "They might never see such a level of indulgence again."

"This is true. And we should get things started soon." Alexis turned to the two young ladies. "I am sorry, but I need to borrow Nikolas for a few moments."

"That's okay," Emily said, already moving toward the front of the ballroom. "We'll go say 'hello' to Andresj'."

********************

"Can we go home now, Mac?" Detective Marcus Taggert sighed. "Absolutely nothing has happened since we got here."

The police commissioner lowered the binoculars he'd been using for surveillance and turned to his detective in slight annoyance. "Taggert, you've done nothing but complain. _You_ offered your assistance, remember? What happened to all that dedication to detail you were bragging about?"

"It helps if there are some details worth paying attention to! All we've seen so far is a steady stream of limousines dropping off the rich and famous." He added, sarcastically, "The first few million dollars kinda caught my attention, but-"

"Those aren't just dollars, Marcus," Mac corrected. "They're people. People who deserve our protection no matter what Stefan Cassadine already has in place."

Taggert was properly chastened. "You're right, sir," he began apologetically. "Sometimes I just- Wait a minute, here comes another one." He gestured toward the launch where the latest in a line of limousines was slowly rolling to a stop. Mac looked through the binoculars a moment, then handed them to a curious Taggert. Upon recognizing the limousine's passenger, the detective became animated. "Things are definitely looking up!"

"Do you recognize that guy?"

"Not personally," Marcus replied. "That's Adrian Paul - the Highlander."

"The guy with the sword?"

"Yes, sir. He's one of the people I always wanted to try my skills against. Man, I can almost picture it." Taggert closed his eyes. "Me against MacLeod in an open field overlooking the ocean. Swords flashing-" His eyes flew open with the realization that he had revealed more of himself than he had intended.

Mac considered his detective closely. "You aren't telling me that you know how to handle a sword, Marcus?"

"I took some lessons. A lifetime ago," Taggert shrugged. "I haven't kept it up, though." He handed the binoculars back to the commissioner as a signal that the subject was closed.

********************

Green eyes assessed the reflection in the mirror. Every day it became a little easier to look at the person there. He no longer hated the bits and pieces of his father that he could see in himself. A lot of the resentment he felt toward his wayward father was easing as well. Little-by-little he was erasing his father from his life. He had the counseling sessions to thank for that. 

Despite his objections, his mother had left him no choice but to see a therapist. Since he couldn't, or wouldn't, talk to her about what was troubling him, sessions with a psychiatrist were a must. It wasn't so bad, though. From the very first moment he had met Dr. Locke, he knew things would be okay. Contrary to everything he had expected from her, she'd told him that it was okay to hate his father if he'd done something to deserve it. The trick was in making sure the hate didn't stop him from living his life. 

At first he'd thought it was reverse psychology, a trick to gain his trust. But it had not taken long to see that Dr. Rachel Locke meant every word she said. And he felt better for accepting the hate he had inside. 

The guilt - now that was another situation. Sometimes he felt like it was smothering him. So many times he'd just wanted to cry out, confess that he was the one who had . . . _Liar_. If he'd really wanted to take responsibility for what he'd done, he could have. Any number of times. 

Doctor Locke said that he never had to confess to anyone else what he had done. All that mattered was that he learn to live with his actions and move on. But he couldn't. For every moment he was able to forget, there were ten more to remind him. So he put his guilt to use. 

********************

Diane jumped, even though she was expecting the knock that sounded upon her hotel door. She'd called downstairs for hotel management to come and remove the strange man stationed outside her door.

Stefan Cassadine was responsible for his being there. Of that Diane had no doubt. It was the kind of arrogant, high-handed move she had come to expect from him in the short time she'd known him.

"It's about time!" she yelled, throwing open the door.

Justus cocked his head to one side. "You were expecting me?"

"I thought you were hotel management. But I am glad you're here." Diane stepped back to allow him entrance. "Stefan Cassadine has gone too far! Did you see the man standing-" Her voice trailed off. "What is he doing here?" she asked as Stefan entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Stefan asked for my help, Diane. Can we all sit down and figure out what's going on?"

"What's going on," Diane explained angrily, "is a lack of common courtesy! I have turned my life upside down to come here so that Andresj' would have his mother's letter as a birthday gift. All I have been subjected to since I arrived in Port Charles is suspicion and veiled accusations."

"And I am sorry for that," Justus stated.

"Why should _you_ apologize? You've done nothing but help me since I met you."

Stefan spoke. "Miss Jennings is correct, Justus. I am the one who should apologize. I have not handled this situation with much grace." He could see that Diane had doubts about his abrupt change of attitude. "Miss Jennings, my family is all-important to me. And the safety of my sons is a thing I attend to with utmost diligence. If I have offended you as a result of protecting Andresj', then I would ask that you understand the cause of my behavior." Stefan walked to the table and placed his ever-present leather briefcase atop the clear glass surface. Opening the lid, he withdrew the letter Diane had entrusted to Justus earlier.

"This letter," Stefan said, turning to her, "contradicts everything I have believed to be true where my son is concerned. Indeed, his very paternity is at issue because of its contents. You will understand then why a missing page might be of such concern to me."

"What possible question could there be about Andresj's paternity? You're his father!"

"And that, I think, is the issue," Justus interjected. He had been following closely Diane and Stefan's conversation. Everything had clicked for him the moment Diane stated that Stefan was Andresj's father. "Stefan - and Andresj' for that matter - have believed they were father and son by choice."

Diane looked to Stefan for clarification. 

"Andresj' became a member of my household at age three," he explained. "The two people I thought to be his parents had just been the victims of unspeakable violence. As Piotr had long been a faithful employee of mine, it was only right that I provide for his young son."

"But Andresj' has your name!"

"I formally adopted him at age five. He has been my son in every way since."

"So all this time you have had no idea that Andresj' is your biological son?" At Stefan's negative gesture, Diane sat abruptly. "No wonder you thought I was running some sort of scam."

"And now, in light of that missing page, Alyse's letter has presented me with far more questions than answers."

"Mr. Cassadine, I wish I could help you. But the way you got the letter is the way it must have come to me. I did not open it, or the letter Alyse left for Andresj'. Only my own."

"May I see your letters?"

"I only brought one. But if it will help you find some answers, you may read it. I'll get it."

After Diane disappeared into the bedroom, Justus asked, "Would you like me to leave now, Stefan?"

"No," he replied quietly. "I would appreciate your counsel. Stay."

Justus was struck by a sense of deja' vu. Once again he had forged a relationship with someone others thought unapproachable. First Jason Morgan, now Stefan Cassadine. Justus crossed his fingers and prayed that this time his trust would not be misplaced.


	11. Default Chapter Title

  
  


Bloodlines

Part Seventeen

  
  


A well-manicured, bejeweled hand momentarily grasped the larger one which offered assistance. The other hand carefully held up the hem of an elegant gown as she and her accomplice traversed the underground passage. Stepping delicately over a slick, moss-covered patch of rock, the woman seemed out of place in the murky surroundings. After several minutes of travel, they reached the passage's end.

"Shall I accompany you within, Madame?" he asked reverently.

"No. Wait for me here," Helena commanded.

"But how will I know if Madame needs assistance?"

Her nails raked his cheek lightly. "I will be in no danger, my dear boy. Stefan is not here, and the others do not dare make a scene by having me removed." Helena kissed Spiros' lips passionately. It was a unspoken promise of future reward for his concern.

********************

Alexis wasted no time getting to the point. "Stefan has been delayed." At Nikolas' look of alarm, she hastened to reassure him. "He is fine, but whatever he is handling will take some time. 

"Is it the file I showed him?"

"He didn't go into details. He only instructed me that we are to start the bacchanalia without him."

"How will it look for the head of the family not to be present at an event he is hosting?" Nikolas asked. 

"I don't think anyone will wonder about it for very long. They will be too busy observing the next head of the family in action."

"Me? You want me to begin the bacchanalia?" 

Alexis nodded. "Your father suggested it and I agreed."

"Don't you think it would make more sense for you to address our guests? Everyone knows that you are Father's advisor and confidante."

"Thank you." Alexis appreciated his recognition of her unofficial position in the family hierarchy. "But this is an opportunity for you to begin establishing your future as The Cassadine." Anticipating his response, she argued softly, "Nikolas, I know that you have no regrets about not being the Heir. But that is no reason to burn bridges you may find you need in the future."

Accepting the wisdom of his aunt's words, Nikolas squared his shoulders and made his way through the throng to find the guest of honor.

********************

_Dearest friend,_

_ The most wonderful thing has happened! I am sorry. I know that I should at least ask about you first. But you will excuse my poor manners when you hear why I am so excited._

_ I am pregnant! Yes, that is right. PREGNANT! I never thought that I would be able to say those words. You know that. But the doctors were wrong, Diane. Wrong!_

  
  


"Alyse was so certain that she could not bear children."

"All the doctors told her so," Diane explained. "They said that the damage from the accident caused a lot of internal scarring. I always believed that hearing she'd never have children was the straw that broke her back."

"Stefan," Justus interrupted, "I know that there are questions you would like answers for. And I am sure that Diane will be able to answer some. But in the meantime, you are missing your son's birthday celebration."

"This is true, Justus." Stefan stood and gathered up his briefcase. "Miss Jennings, I would be honored to offer you the hospitality of my home. I am aware that you may not have come prepared to attend a formal occasion such as tonight's bacchanalia, but I assure you that as my guest your attire will be inconsequential."

"That is a very generous offer, but I would really feel out of place."

"Say yes, Diane. Wyndemere is filled with nooks and crannies where you can observe the festivities unseen." Justus extended his hand to her. "I will do my duty, say my 'hellos', and then spend the rest of the evening as your official guide to Who's Who in Port Charles."

Coming to a quick decision, Diane nodded. "Let's go, then."

********************

"Wow! And I thought _my_ family overdid things!"

Andresj' spun around in delight. "Em! I am so glad you came." He enveloped Emily Quartermaine in a warm hug. Pushing her away slightly, he examined her from head to toe. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, kind sir."

"You look lovely as well, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Webber gave a small quiet smile in response. She didn't seem to say much. Andresj' wondered what she had been like before the loss of Nikolas' brother Lorenzo. Lucky, they called him. According to Em, Elizabeth and Lucky were the match of all matches. Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Rose of the Titanic. Those were Emily's exact words. Andresj' chose not to point out that those relationships had also ended in tragedy. 

Sliding an arm around her waist, Andresj' gave her a gentle squeeze. Emily had quickly become his closest new friend in Port Charles. He hoped that would never change.

Fighting to conceal the excitement she felt at Andresj's touch, Emily observed, "There must be something here for everyone."

"Not everyone. Papa drew the line at having trays of grape pixy sticks circulating through the crowd."

"Good thing, too," came a voice from behind the group. "Those things are nothing but pure sugar."

"I believe that is why Father's exact words were _'No. Absolutely not!'_" 

Nikolas escorted Keesha up to the group of friends. "Andresj'," he addressed his brother, "we are ready to begin. Will you ladies excuse us?"

********************

Coffee. _Check _. Fresh-squeezed orange juice. _Check_. Fresh fruit. _Check_. Croissants. _Check_. Everything was there. The young waiter sighed in relief. Another morning he would be on time, and have all that he was supposed to. 

Not that it seemed to matter. The slender, dark-haired woman was never satisfied. He hated serving her in the best of circumstances. She was condescending and quick to anger. The young waiter guessed she was rich. Or powerful. She was always on the phone, wheeling and dealing with parties unknown. From the tone of her voice, she was the one with the upper hand. 

Heaven help anyone she was out for. Like some guy named Justice, whose name came up in just about every call he overheard.

********************

Alexis watched the scene unfold with mixed emotions. It was obvious to anyone in attendance that Stefan had spared no expense for tonight's celebration. Excess was not unusual for the Cassadine family. But there had been only one other bacchanalia in the last century to rival tonight's event. And that had been Nikolas'. 

There was, of course, some curiosity when it became obvious that Nikolas and Andresj' would begin the bacchanalia without Stefan. But her two nephews stood before the assemblage of guests with all the poise and self-confidence that centuries of breeding had borne. 

Nikolas represented his father well. His normally soft-spoken voice had been tinged with authority as he formally welcomed those gathered. In spite of all his protests, Nikolas' shoulders seemed to bear the mantle of power with ease. It was a more powerful message than any Stefan could have hoped to send to his enemies.

Also clear was the closeness of the two brothers. The pride with which Nikolas introduced Andresj' - as well as the embrace they shared - was the proof. How wonderful it must feel, in the midst of everyone you know, to be the object of such pride!

"Careful, Natasha. Your envy is showing." Helena suddenly appeared beside Alexis. "How it must gall you to observe the lengths Stefan will go to on behalf of his sons. Does it fill you with sorrow that no one cared enough for you to do the same?"

'_The old witch is psychic_,' Alexis thought, keeping her expression neutral. "Helena, why do you insist on showing up where you aren't wanted?" 

"My dear, you sound like my weakling son. Still, I suppose if you're to stand in for him here tonight, the wisest course would be to parrot Stefan." Helena tapped a finger against her cheek. "But wait, you aren't representing him, are you? For all your loyalty to Stefan he still chose a mere boy as his agent over you."

"Oh, please, Helena! Aside from the fact that this was my idea as well as Stefan's, we both know that you would not have it any other way. Seeing Nikolas take charge of the family must fill that gaping hole in your chest where your heart should be." Plastering a fake smile upon her face Alexis demanded through clenched teeth, "You've overstayed your welcome. Go back however you came. Or I will gladly have security throw you out."

"Shall you, Natasha?" Helena took a moment to observe the guests, quite a few of which were sworn loyal to her. "Andresj' is under my protection. My presence here confirms it . . . Will you take it upon yourself to remove him from my favor?"

Alexis seethed. As much as she hated Helena, she could not - would not - take chances with Andresj's safety.

"I knew that you would see things my way, Natasha." Brushing past Alexis, Helena disappeared into the crowd.


	12. Default Chapter Title

Bloodlines

Part Eighteen

The evening sky was filled with stars, and the breeze across the waters surrounding Spoon Island was cool. As the launch moved steadily toward Wyndemere, Diane's head swivelled from one sight to another. Justus and Stefan shared a look of bemusement. Both men moved in exclusive circles of wealth and privilege. Diane's reaction was a pleasant reminder of their good fortune in life.

The launch pulled up to the docks, affording Diane her first clear look at the immense structure Stefan Cassadine called Wyndemere. Craning her neck to take in the entire building, she stared in amazement. So intent was she upon the building that the countless security personnel patrolling the grounds did not even register.

"Welcome to Wyndemere," Stefan said with quiet pride.

Diane could only nod. Wyndemere was even more impressive close up than it had been from the launch. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore, Toto."

"Toto?" Stefan frowned. "I am afraid I do not understand your reference."

"Dorothy? The Wizard of Oz?" Diane saw that Stefan had no idea what she meant. Disbelieving, she turned to Justus for explanation. "He doesn't know about the Wizard of Oz?"

"I'll explain it later," Justus reassured her. He flashed Diane a mischievous smile. "Beside, you haven't seen anything yet."

********************

In the silence of the unmarked police vehicle, Mac's cell phone sounded abnormally loud. Fumbling on the dashboard to grab and silence the offending object, Mac uttered a rude comment under his breath.

"Yeah! Scorpio here," Mac answered abruptly. His body language quickly became relaxed. "Excuse me, Marcus," he said, climbing out of the car.

Like Taggert didn't know who was on the other line. He shook his head. Even though he was sure nothing had actually happened between the two of them, Marcus knew one day he'd have to tell the police commissioner that his reactions weren't as subtle as he imagined. Although it really wasn't any of his business.

Movement on the far side of the docks caught his attention. Raising the binoculars to his eyes, Taggert focused in on the area. He watched in curiosity as Luke Spencer pulled himself up onto the docks. For several moments he simply lay there, breathing heavily. Then he rose and began trudging in the direction of Ruby's Diner, leaving a trail of water behind him.

Mac firmly closed the car's door and cradled the tiny phone against his ear. Acutely aware of Taggert's presence within the car, he put several steps distance between them. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I needed to get where there was better reception," he explained.

"I didn't mind the wait," Dara said. "So how is the stakeout going?"

"It's pretty quiet. And Marcus is bored. You know how he gets when he's bored."

"Oh, my!"

Mac could hear the laughter in the assistant district attorney's voice. Of late it was a sound he never tired of hearing. Dara's laugh was just like her, rich and genuine and endearing.

"Well, I had better let you get back to the job. Say 'hello' to Marcus for me."

The click of Dara's phone ended the conversation far sooner than Mac wanted. But he'd had no legitimate reason to keep her talking, only his desire to hear the sound of her voice.

********************

Stefan entered the ballroom and found Andresj's party well under way. Immediately noticed by several European associates, he was quickly surrounded by those wishing to make their presence known.

"Yes, thank you for coming." "Of course, we must meet while you are in town." It seemed to Stefan that he repeated the same phrases over and over. Nonetheless, his attention to his guests did not deter him from his goal - reaching Andresj'.

"Father, at last! What is going on?" Nikolas cried.

"There is no need for alarm, Nikolas. A situation arose, but it is being taken care of even as we speak. Let us concentrate on the party and our guests."

Nikolas let the matter drop. He knew his father would share no more information for the time being. As he moved to rejoin Elizabeth Webber, Stefan's hand on his arm halted his progress.

"I have heard nothing save good things about your performance tonight." Stefan cupped Nikolas' cheek gently. "I am proud of you, my son."

*******************

"Do you think this thing is working?" Carly Roberts picked up the baby monitor and placed it against her ear.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost six hours now."

"Maybe this will be the night he sleeps all the way through." AJ Quartermaine loosened his tie and sank down onto the plush sofa. "He's come pretty close lately."

"Yeah, he has, hasn't he?"

AJ heard the need for reassurance in Carly's voice. It was a need he was all-too familiar with for most of his life. "Michael is doing well, Carly. The therapist said so. And you've done a great job with him."

"Yeah, well, I have had a little help," she grudgingly complimented him. As much as it pained Carly to admit it, AJ had been a rock through the whole ordeal with Michael. It was if a switch had been flipped inside AJ's head, and Michael's need coupled with Jason's absence had triggered it.

Jason. He was a subject Carly tried not to think about these last six months. She couldn't afford to. And so she'd thrown herself wholeheartedly into Michael's care. It kept her mind occupied. Most of the time. Oh, how she missed Jase!

"Carly!" AJ's voice broke through her thoughts. "I said you can go to bed. I'll stay up tonight in case Michael wakes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go to bed. Goodnight, Carly."

"Goodnight, AJ."

AJ watched her walk into the large bedroom they shared. Took turns sharing was closer to the truth. He and Carly had come together for Michael's sake. And no matter how much he wished differently, that was all that would be between them. Even now he knew that Carly's thoughts were on Jason. AJ read her mood. After being together night and day for the last half year, he had become good at it. Now when she became quiet and detached, he knew that she thought of his brother, Jason Morgan.

AJ didn't care. As pathetic as he knew that fact was, he just didn't care. Once more he had what he'd always wanted - a family of his own. He would enjoy them just as he did his newfound sobriety. One day at a time. No plans for the future, just living in the moment.

********************

Keesha looked back over her shoulder. "Andresj'? What is it?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that every time I look up, my father is staring this way. I wonder if something is wrong?"

"Maybe," Keesha said pointedly, "he's heard that I have indecent designs on his son."

Andresj' quickly assumed his most innocent expression. "Why would he think that?" When Keesha scowled at him, he surrendered laughingly. "Okay, okay! Really, Keesha, I wouldn't have let you go through with it. Honest!"

She couldn't help laughing with the younger man. "I don't believe that for a moment. You would have enjoyed the look on Stefan's face. And mine."

"How did you find out?"

"I asked one of the professors at the university for an unbiased opinion of my accent. I told him that you had taught me in Russian how to thank your father for tonight's invitation, but that I wanted to add something of my own." Keesha teasingly reached out and tugged Andresj's earlobe. "You can imagine how amused he was when he told me that what you'd actually taught me was 'I am madly in love with your son. May I have his hand in marriage?'"

Andresj' closed the slight distance between them. His expression intense, he captured her hand and placed it against his beating heart. "I accept," he said solemnly, tracing the outline of her lips with his thumb.

Keesha's smile faltered. She was thrown by the heat he seemed to radiate. Sensing her discomfort, Andresj' suddenly stepped back. "You know that I am enchanted by you," he said. "And _I_ know that you think I am too young for you." She nodded. "Well, we'll always disagree on that," he smiled. "But for tonight, I just wanted to thank you. For making me feel so welcome at Ward House, and for being my friend."

"You're welcome, Andresj'." Keesha gave the younger man a warm hug, glad to be on safer ground. "Some young lady is going to be very lucky someday."

"_Yes, you will_," Andresj' vowed to himself. "_I am not giving up on you. After all, you wore that dress for me_."

********************

"Thank you for coming tonight, Elizabeth."

"I like your brother. I was glad he invited me." Elizabeth Webber smiled at Nikolas. "My Gram was glad, too. She has been after to me to get out more." 

Since Lucky's death. The words hung unspoken between them. Nikolas wondered once again if he did the right thing by not speaking of Lucky's absence. He couldn't deny his growing feelings for his deceased brother's girlfriend. But was he attracted to the person he had come to know, or was he attracted to the girl who loved his brother? Nikolas had certainly spent enough quiet hours analyzing and dissecting his motives.

Elizabeth watched the play of emotions across Nikolas' expressive face. Like her he was trying to deal with Lucky's death. Their grief bonded them. So for Lucky's sake, she promised herself, she would do whatever she could to help Nikolas through.

*********************

Stefan stood watching as Andresj' conversed with Keesha Ward. His son's face, as familiar to him as Nikolas' or his own, now held countless nuances that screamed out his paternity. How many times had others spoken of Andresj's resemblance to his father? Stefan had attributed it to a case of seeing what one desired to see. Most people, when presented with what they thought was fact, would adjust reality to reflect what they knew as truth. He gave a short, bitter laugh. Strangers had seen in his son what he had not.

"Stefan?" Alexis was concerned. Ever since her brother had returned to Wyndemere, he'd been acting strangely. "What is going on?" She turned to see what held such fascination for him. A smile appeared on her face. "Ah, you've finally realized that Andresj' isn't a little boy anymore! It won't be long before he is out on his own."

Alexis' words jolted Stefan. The revelation of Andresj's true paternity had somehow changed things for him. As ridiculous as it seemed, Stefan felt as if Andresj' had only been his a few moments. The thought of losing him anytime soon was unacceptable.

"Excuse me, Natasha." 

Stefan walked determinedly through the crowd until he reached Andresj' and Keesha. "Good evening, Miss Ward. You are in great beauty, as always. Thank you for sharing this occasion with us."

"Thank you for the invitation."

"Will you excuse my son? There is one thing still to be done."

"Of course."

Stefan led Andresj' toward the center of the ballroom. He signaled to the servants, who began to circulate with trays of vintage champagne. "I am sorry that I was not here for the first part of your celebration."

"I assumed that you were out handling a last minute problem. Was it the file we discussed?" Andresj' asked.

"No. But there will be time to discuss all that tomorrow. Now I only wish to give you your gift."

"Then who am I to stop you, Papa?" Andresj' joked.

On cue, the music stopped. Most of the guests, having attended previous Cassadine celebrations, turned toward their host. Stefan stood waiting; Alexis at his left hand and Nikolas at his right. Facing the trio was the guest of honor.

"It has been the Cassadine way, since our earliest ancestors," Stefan said into the silence, "to acknowledge those who share our blood." Nikolas opened the lid of a black velvet jewelry box and presented it before his father. With unsteady hands, Stefan removed the contents. "This is a visible symbol of our family," he said as he placed the medallion around Andresj's neck. "It is immediately and absolutely recognized by all who bear the name Cassadine. Once given, it is always with us, to be passed on only to another of our bloodline."

Alexis stepped forward and handed Stefan a goblet of wine. It was one of the oldest family treasures, and it held a vintage almost as rare.

"We celebrate my son, Andresj' Mikhail Stefanovich Cassadine, who this night has become a Cassadine man." 

Stefan raised his cup. "To the bloodline."

"To the bloodline," came the thundering response. As one, they toasted.

  
  


********************

From the shadows, Helena watched the scene before her unfold. She could not deny the momentary thrill she felt at watching the two future heirs to the Cassadine empire. 

Such beauty and potential waiting there for the taking. Oh, yes, once again all the power would be hers unchallenged. And she would use Nikolas and Andresj' to get it.


	13. Default Chapter Title

Bloodlines

Part Nineteen

  
  


*_Six quick paces to the table, a turn, and six paces back toward the phone_.*

'A prescription for Prozac would definitely mellow her out', he thought, watching his co-conspirator pace the room. 'If I still had medical privileges I would write her one.' At the moment, her nervous energy was exhausting.

"Incompetents!" she paused in her pacing to scream. "I've hired incompetents!"

"Someone will report in any moment now," the man said, lazily spearing a piece of lobster tail. "So relax. You're spoiling my supper with all this yelling."

"Oh, shut up! If I relied on you to get things done, this plan would never succeed."

"I beg your pardon? You didn't have a problem asking me to go down to Louisiana."

"Asking you? Don't flatter yourself. You may have been some big-shot doctor once, but now you are just another nobody whose only hope is that my plan succeeds."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Diane was impressed. This party was like something she had only seen on television. Women draped in diamonds conversed with men cloaked in power; while food and drink flowed from a seemingly unending source. 

Every aspect of this celebration - including behind the scenes - was first class. Stefan had led them through a huge kitchen off the ballroom into the room where they now sat. Diane had gotten to meet world-renown chef Emeril Lagasse', who was busy creating edible masterpieces for the guests. Upon hearing that she was from Louisiana, Emeril promised to create something special for her before the evening was over. And he did. Shortly after she and Justus had settled in, two waiters brought in several large trays of foods that they had not been able to put a dent in.

Though she tried not to, Diane found herself mentally calculating the sheer expense of it all. "I don't think that I could ever get used to living this way."

"Maybe you should exhale," Justus suggested, refilling her glass with champagne. He gave her that little half-smile which Diane found more attractive each time it appeared.

They had both smiled quite a bit during the hour or so at Wyndemere. For her part, she couldn't help it. Justus was a charming man with a lightning quick wit. While she gaped open-mouthed at the vast array of jewelry on display, he kept up a running commentary on everyone who drifted past their view.

By now most of the guests had departed and Diane was able to get her first clear look at Andresj'. Unbidden, tears filled her eyes. "He looks so much like Alyse," Diane whispered. "What is he like?"

"I don't know Andresj' very well," Justus replied. "Stefan and his family have only been in Port Charles a few years now. My cousin Keesha knows him pretty well and she is impressed. Believe me, she is not an easy person to impress."

"So, what now? Do you think I will get to meet him tonight?"

"That is up to Stefan. And since things are winding down, we will know soon enough."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The last of the guests departed by launch, along with Nikolas, who had escorted Elizabeth, Emily and Laura home. All that remained of the night's bacchanalia were scattered trays and empty glasses. The servants moved efficiently throughout the ballroom removing trays and dismantling tables. 

"You did quite well in my absence, Alexis," Stefan complimented. "As always, my trust in you was not misplaced."

"Will you tell me now whyyou were absent?"

"Of course. It was my intention to do so after all the guests had departed." Stefan looked around the room. "A most extraordinary thing has happened," he said, directing her to walk with him. "I met with a woman who knew Andresj's mother."

"Yes?"

"She gave me this letter." Stefan handed Alexis the letter and walked in silence as she read.

Alexis came to a sudden stop. Shocked, she turned and searched Stefan's face for the truth. "This is real?" she gasped.

"I have come to believe so," was Stefan's quiet reply.

"He is your son . . . Andresj' is your son." A sudden realization hit her. "Helena," Alexis hissed, "only Helena would have done this! And it would all make sense!"

"I am in agreement. And if my mother has played some part in this deception, then she will pay. I swear it! But for now, I will concern myself with obtaining proof of Andresj's paternity. Come."

"Where are we going?"

"I would like you to meet Diane Jennings, the woman who has set into motion this chain of events." Stefan led Alexis to the room where Diane and Justus sat. "Ah," he nodded as he spied the trays of food and drink, "the staff has seen to your needs. Good. I would like you to meet my attorney, Alexis Davis. Miss Davis is also my half-sister."

"Hello." Alexis briskly shook hands with the woman. Gone was any trace of the shock she had felt upon reading Stefan's letter. Alexis' lawyer persona was now in place, and she took the opportunity to examine Diane from head to foot. 

Her curiosity momentarily satisfied, she greeted Justus. "Hello to you, too!" Alexis said warmly, leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek. The two had become close friends, a fact that helped put another nail in the coffin of her relationship with Justus' cousin Ned Ashton. "No wonder Keesha asked me if I knew when you would arrive."

"Yes, I told her I was with Stefan. I didn't want her to worry," Justus explained.

"Justus has been a great help to me thus far, Alexis. I have invited his counsel on this matter," Stefan explained.

"Good." Her fellow attorney's involvement in this situation made Alexis less wary about it all. It would be good to have an outside opinion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"From this point on, any parties I attend will seem pale in comparison to this," Keesha noted.

"I hope so." Andresj' flashed a mischievous smile. "Otherwise, Papa wasted a lot of money." 

Andresj' stood waiting with Keesha as the launch docked after transporting guests from the island. Now that the bacchanalia was officially ended, things were slowly returning to normal at Wyndemere. 

"Well, tomorrow it is back to reality for us all," she observed.

"Probably. But tomorrow will take care of itself. Right now there is only tonight - and us."

Whatever Andresj' planned to say was interrupted when a uniformed crewman came forward to escort Keesha aboard. Andresj' waved the man away, choosing to assist her himself. "I am sorry that I cannot escort you to your apartment, Keesha. There are still a few people remaining at Wyndemere. It would not be proper for me to leave them." Andresj' stepped onto the launch and reached for her hand. As she stepped carefully onto the launch, he said "Thank you."

"For what?" She looked up in time to see him lower his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. 

"For making tonight a perfect memory," he breathed against her lips. "I will dream of you," he whispered. "Goodnight." 

Shaken, Keesha watched Andresj' depart. If she wasn't careful, he would make her forget that there was no future for the two of them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*note* **** This story (and others) will now be on my web page [Http://jrsgirl.tvheaven.com][1]. Come by and visit.

   [1]: Http://jrsgirl.tvheaven.com



End file.
